L'Innomable
by BloodyCrazyPinkUnicorn
Summary: La menace Millenium a été anéantie, et des temps plus calmes s'annoncent... En apparence, du moins. Sans que personne ne s'en doute, une ombre se profile déjà à l'horizon, un ennemi que jamais ni Hellsing, ni aucun mortel n'avait affronté jusqu'alors. Le chaos rampant ne tardera pas à se dévoiler dans toute son indicible horreur.
1. L'Aube

_Note de l'auteur : _

_Bonjour, je suis une licorne et ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Sinon... je m'en excuse. Vraiment. Et si vous avez une critique constructive à faire je la lirais avec joie ! _

_L'histoire commence juste après la fin de la série. (donc si vous n'avez pas finit la série et ne voulez pas être spoilés, revenez plus tard). Oubliez tout le bazar avec Schrödinger, notre Alucard national est toujours en non-vie. _

_Ah oui et bien sur Hellsing Ultimate ne m'appartient absolument pas, etc etc etc... ceci est une fanfiction écrite pour le fun, et pour toi, lecteur ! Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfic sont les personnages originaux. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le soleil se levait à l'est. La lumière de l'aube se répandait doucement sur les décombres fumantes de Londres, et les milliers de corps humains et inhumains qui gisaient dans les ruines. Un silence de mort planait sur la capitale anglaise. Au milieu du désastre, quelques âmes rescapées du cauchemar pansaient leurs plaies, respiraient l'air chargé de fumée, hébétés d'être encore en vie. Des vivants aux allures de zombies marchaient au milieu des cadavres de vampires, de goules, des croisés. Silencieux, brisés, ils se dirigeaient lentement vers les bruits rassurants d'une foule humaine en pleine effervescence. La Croix Rouge, arrivée de tout les coins du Royaume-Unis et même de France, avait dressé un gigantesque camp pour soigner et secourir les rescapés du dernier massacre perpétré par les nazis. Des réfugiés, rescapés des effondrements d'immeubles, il y en avait peu. Des londoniens épargnés par l'attaque étaient venus en renfort et prodiguaient réconfort et soins à leurs compatriotes. Sur le camp, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et dans lequel régnait une grande agitation silencieuse (qui aurait osé parler de ce qui venait de se passer ? C'était complètement surréaliste), planait une ambiance d'apocalypse. Et c'en était une après tout. Cette nuit là, le ciel avait été rouge sang, et l'air rendu brûlant par les incendies.

Des familles brisés, déchirées, s'abandonnaient aux soins des infirmiers débordés. On n'entendait que pleurs et sanglots. Presque aucune une parole n'était échangée entre les survivants.

Parmi eux, Sir Integra Hellsing, attendant patiemment son hélicoptère privé. Son regard se porta sur les secours venus de toute l'Angleterre pour soigner les blessés. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans soutenait une vieille femme dont un bras avait été brisé et dont le cœur fragile ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter la douleur. Une grande confusion régnait parmi les réfugiés. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Où aller ? Vaincre la menace Millenium était un jeu d'enfant à côté de l'insurmontable tâche de nettoyer corps, décombres... Les tâches ardues qui les attendaient tous l'épuisait déjà. Il y aurait tant à faire. Compter les morts. Les enterrer. Reconstruire. Expliquer.

Oublier.

Hellsing continuerait son éternelle mission de lutte contre les créatures démoniaques, évidemment. Il faudrait aussi nettoyer le manoir, réembaucher des soldats le plus rapidement possible. Hellsing était pour le moment sans défense, saigné à blanc de tout ses hommes efficaces (sans compter Alucard et Seras) et de son équipement. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de traîner. Une nouvelle menace pouvait surgir, et, après tout, de nombreux vampires meurtrier couraient encore. Alucard et Seras n'auraient probablement pas le temps de se reposer... Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Ils avaient disparus depuis l'arrivée des secours. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas en train de se battre : avec le silence qui régnait, on n'aurait entendu que ça. Alucard l'aurait de toute façon avertie s'il y avait eu le moindre problème... Ah bah, mieux valait les laisser tranquilles pour le moment. La nuit avait été riche, trop riche en émotions pour tout le monde. Peut être plus encore pour eux. La trahison de Walker, Mina Harker, le combat contre Andersen, la mort de Pip... Les deux vampires auraient peut être besoin de temps, seuls. Seuls à deux ou seuls chacun dans leur coin... Seras avait perdu un être cher, Pip, et son bras gauche. Elle s'était retrouvée sur un champ de bataille pour la première fois de sa vie. Alucard... va savoir. Les humains avaient de toute façon tendance à lui taper sur le système. Un peu de compagnie vampirique, à défaut de lui faire du bien, ne le dérangerait pas outre mesure.

Comment survit-on à la solitude pendant presque six siècle ?...

* * *

_Un peu plus loin, sur le toit d'un immeuble..._

-Finalement... je ne brûle pas au soleil ?

-Tu es une vraie vampire à présent. Le soleil ne représente plus une menace.

-Oh. Tant mieux... ça m'avait manqué.

Seras se mit debout sur le rebord de l'immeuble, admirant le globe d'or qui commençait d'apparaître à l'horizon. Le ciel violet virait à l'orange, au rose, à l'or, avec ici et là quelques nuages couleur d'ardoise bordée d'or. Une mouette cria au loin, suivie par une autre. Seras jetta un œil en contrebat : l'immeuble faisait bien une trentaine de mètres de hauteur. Curieux, autrefois elle aurait frémit en voyant le vide à ses pieds. Elle aurait probablement vacillé, comme si le vide l'attirait (un phénomène qu'elle n'avait jamais bien compris). À présent elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu faire le poirier à quelque centimètres du vide sans sourciller.

Elle avisa Alucard, assis un peu plus loin contre un muret, les yeux clos, le visage impassible et à moitié caché par ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis une heure. Il n'était pourtant pas blessé. Seras supposait qu'il était en train de « digérer » le rude combat qui les avait opposés à Millenium, et son cortège de trahisons et d'émotions fortes. La trahison de Walter et la mort d'Alexander Andersen avaient été des coups très durs pour Alucard, si tant est qu'il fut capable de ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre que de la colère, de l'orgueil et un plaisir sadique à humilier et tuer ses adversaires... Walter était l'un des rares êtres humains envers qui il ai témoigné, à défaut d'amitié, une franche camaraderie et une certaine complicité. Quant à Andersen...

Lui parler n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Peut être préférait-il être seul pour le moment ? Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Seras s'assit sur le rebord de l'immeuble, laissant au moins à son maître le soulagement de ne pas être scruté avec trop d'indiscrétion.

-Maître... les pouvoirs que vous avez... je les aurais un jour, aussi ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le sol trente mètres plus bas.

-Si tu vis suffisamment longtemps, sans doute... répondit Alucard, sans ouvrir les yeux. Si tu consomme assez de sang, si tu garde suffisamment d'âmes en toi... tu développera ces pouvoirs, peut-être dans une moindre mesure. Peut-être aussi développera-tu tes propres pouvoirs.

-Mes propres pouvoirs ? fit Seras en se tournant vers lui, surprise. Vous voulez dire... que j'aurais des pouvoirs que vous n'avez pas ?

-En théorie.

-Trop bien !

Elle l'entendit soupirer et son sourire s'élargit encore. Elle se sentait bien, malgré tout. Un nouveau jour se levait, la vie continuait et Millenium était enfin un mauvais souvenir. Ils allaient remettre Hellsing sur pieds et elle pourrait continuer de combattre vampires et créatures surnaturelles avec son maître... Que demander de plus ? Incroyable, comme le champ de ses ambitions s'était réduit depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans les ténèbres.

_Massacrer des monstres et vivre dans son ombre, c'est vraiment ce que tu compte faire pour l'éternité ?_

Seras secoua la tête, repoussant sa mauvaise conscience dans un coin de son esprit. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Inutile de penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle n'était pas devenu un vampire, la réponse était : rien. Elle serait morte.

_Une éternité de servitude et de massacres c'est plus enviable que la mort ? Et si tu lui demandais son avis, à _lui_ ? _

-Hum... dites... qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur le toit de cet immeuble au juste ? demanda Seras dans une tentative désespérée de chasser les idées noires qui lui venaient en tête.

-Nous apprécions l'absence d'êtres humains, ma chère. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour le moment. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je me passe très bien de leur présence.

-Elle vous dérange à ce point ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Alucard d'un ton légèrement agacé. Sir Integra n'est pas en danger. Si elle l'était, je le saurais... Je préfère ne pas traîner dans ses jambes plus que nécessaire. Elle mérite bien un peu répit. Moi aussi.

-On ferait bien d'en profiter avant de devoir commencer à remettre Hellsing sur pieds. Ça promet d'être épuisant.

-Une raison supplémentaire pour que tu la boucle, grommela le vampire en ouvrant un œil rougeoyant.

-Pardon.

Seras se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon brumeux, un peu refroidie. Elle songea qu'après tout, son maître n'avait pas tord. Les humains étaient parfois agaçants, particulièrement leurs réaction de stupeur et d'incrédulité lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à des vampires ou des créature surnaturelles. Leur incrédulité faisait peine à voir. À bien y songer ce n'était pas complètement de leur faute : quand on est sois-même une créature surnaturelle, tout le reste semble étrangement banal. Et les cris de stupeur tapent rapidement sur le système... D'accord, je suis un vampire. Oui, je bois du sang, je régénères mes blessures en quelques secondes et je dors dans un cercueil, est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Son bras arraché ne lui faisait plus mal. L'ombre rougeâtre qui le remplaçait avait pris la forme d'un membre aux doigts griffus. Visiblement il ne pouvait pas repousser, contrairement à Alucard pour qui même la décapitation était une simple égratignure.

Les pensées Seras s'égarèrent un peu. Elle se rappelait vaguement cette partie de Londres... elle y était sûrement venue une fois ou deux avec ses parents, lorsqu'elle était enfant et n'imaginait même pas qu'un jour deux délinquants défoncerait la porte de sa maison pour assassiner son père et sa mère. Elle était âgé d'à peine 20 ans et il lui semblait que son enfance remontait à des siècles. Comment devait alors se sentir Alucard... Elle ferma les yeux, s'agrippant fermement au rebord pour ne pas tomber. Alucard avait raison : un peu de calme et de silence ne faisait aucun mal. Un grand silence régnait sur Londres, si l'on exceptait le bourdonnement très assourdis des survivants qui se hâtaient vers les camps de refuges installés par les secours et la Croix Rouge. Ainsi que les cris des mouettes.

Il lui sembla qu'elle s'endormait. Elle ne sentait presque plus son corps et ses yeux étaient révulsés sous ses paupières. Sa perception physique de l'environnement s'effaçait. Elle ne sentait plus d'odeur de fumée et d'incendie, n'entendait plus ni le murmure du vent ni les cris des oiseaux, ni la rumeur des mortels au pied de l'immeuble. C'est à peine si elle sentait le rebord sur lequel elle était assis.

Pourtant, dans son esprit quelque chose se dessinait doucement. Des contours à peine visibles, flous. Des ébauches de paysage. Des taches de couleurs semblables à des sensations physiques passaient dans son champ de perception. C'était vertigineux, comme si, privée de ses sens, son esprit continuait de percevoir le monde autour d'elle et en retranscrivait une image déformée et imprécise, comme... une écholocation ? Était-ce ainsi que Alucard percevait la présence d'êtres vivants sans les voir ? Car elle percevait bel et bien sa présence, sans la voir, derrière elle. Il emplissait tout l'espace, tâche noire plus noire encore que les ténèbres elles-même, aussi envahissant qu'une sirène d'alarme dans une église silencieuse. Seras n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle vivait, voyait exactement, mais pour la première fois elle constatait la sombre puissance qui émanait de son maître. Pour la première fois elle mesurait à quel point il pouvait être_ terrifiant_. Il pouvait la broyer d'un seul mouvement et anéantir des armées entières à lui seul, il n'avait aucune pitié. Même cela était perceptible. C'était un monstre et une arme vivante. Et c'était aussi son maître, son mentor.

Elle se sentit brusquement à la fois toute petite, insignifiante et privilégiée. A présent elle comprenais pourquoi il lui avait si souvent reproché, à ses débuts, d'être aussi décevante et idiote. Il était conscient de son rang, après tout il n'était pas seulement le Roi Mort-Vivant, il avait aussi été Comte durant sa vie humaine. Il exigeait de son disciple l'excellence, la perfection, et la puissance. Après tout, elle était, pour ainsi dire, de son sang.

Sera avala un peu de salive avec difficulté. Ces pensées avaient probablement dissipé sa concentration car elle avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts, et toutes ses perceptions physiques étaient revenues. La tête lui tournait un peu.

Derrière elle, à moitié endormi, le Roi Mort-Vivant repensait aux événements de la nuit précédente. La nuit la plus distrayante qu'il ai vécu depuis bien des siècles. L'ivresse du combat, la vitesse, l'adrénaline, le fracas des armes et l'odeur du sang... et des adversaires à sa mesure. Son infante devenue enfin une vraie vampire, digne de son sang. Elle avait l'air aussi prometteuse qu'il l'avait soupçonné, et avait fait preuve durant la nuit d'un courage et d'une loyauté exemplaire. Non, définitivement, il ne regrettait pas son geste. De plus, l'ex femme-flic était absolument fascinante. Quand elle n'était pas agaçante, évidemment. La vie humaine d'Alucard s'était déroulée en grande partie sur les champs de bataille, la guerre et la conquête étant ses principales préoccupations. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la gent féminine. Après tout, il était né à une époque où le principal rôle des femmes était de mettre au monde les enfants, autant dire qu'elles faisaient partie d'un univers à des milliers d'années-lumières du sien. Elles étaient faibles, souvent soumises et impressionnables, encore qu'au fil des siècles il ai croisé la route de femmes assez caractérielles pour s'opposer à lui et le défier. Oui, il avait été un véritable monstre avant même d'être un vampire. Il avait massacrés des villages entiers et empalés des enfants sur le sein de leurs mères sans regrets, sans jamais s'attarder sur leurs souffrances. Seuls comptaient la victoire et la vengeance.

Puis il avait rencontré Integra. Sir Integra Hellsing, cette femme avait suffisamment de caractère et d'autorité pour se faire obéir d'une armée avec autant (voire plus) d'efficacité que lui durant sa vie humaine, et en imposer à une horde de bureaucrates et d'aristocrates coincés. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner de temps en temps et de jouer avec ses nerfs, il avait pour elle du respect et... oui, une certaine forme d'affection.

Mais Seras... Seras n'avait pas la présence et le charisme d'Integra. Elle était parfois immature, peureuse et naïve. Son côté timoré et indolent l'avaient plusieurs fois fait sortir de ses gonds ou presque. Mais malgré cela, malgré les nombreuses remarques acides qu'il lui avait fait, elle était d'une indéfectible loyauté envers lui, et envers Hellsing. Outre le fait qu'elle était une combattante remarquable, elle avait une volonté de fer et n'avait pas hésité, à plusieurs reprises, à lui dire clairement qu'elle réprouvait sa cruauté, malgré la crainte et le respect qu'elle avait pour lui. Il avait lu la terreur dans ses yeux, alors qu'elles prononçait ces paroles : peur d'être punie cruellement, rejetée, humiliée. Mais par dessus tout, dominant cette terreur, la volonté ferme de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle ne voulait pas tuer sans raison et était prête à le défier pour cela. C'est précisément grâce à cette force de caractère qu'elle n'avait pas été punie. Intérieurement, il avait sourit. Fier et satisfait. Et puis pour être tout à fait franc, même oser se l'avouer complètement, il trouvait son caractère jovial rafraîchissant. Il rôdait dans les ténèbres, seul et sombre depuis des siècles. Pour la première fois il entrevoyait une petite lueur à ses côtés. Le fracas des armes et la victoire sur ses ennemis, qu'il avait toujours recherché activement depuis qu'il avait l'âge de tenir une arme, n'était peut-être plus suffisant à le tirer de ses sombres pensées. Peut-être. Il lui tardait tout de même de retrouver un adversaire de la trempe d'Alexander Andersen. Il se battrait à nouveau. Il y aurait du sang et des larmes. La victoire ou la mort.

Oh, oui, il ne s'était plus autant amusé depuis trop longtemps, et sans doute cette occasion ne se représenterait pas tout de suite. Peu importe.

Il avait toute l'éternité.


	2. Ruines

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Le village appelé "Prän" dont je fais ici mention est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou des personnes ayant réellement existé est absolument et définitivement involontaire. En même temps si c'était le cas j'aurais vraiment pas de bol. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Seras?

-Oui Sir ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Hum... Zorin était vraiment un adversaire monstrueux, vous savez... Et elle était accompagnée d'une bonne centaine de goules..., bafouilla une Seras rougissante à une Integra bouche-bée.

Integra n'était pas seulement sidérée devant l'ampleur des dégâts causés au manoir. Elle était ulcérée. Le coût des réparations allait être colossal, sans compter le temps qu'elles allaient prendre. Et les corps à évacuer... Le sang à nettoyer. Il y avait du sang partout, le manoir entier baignait dans une infecte odeur de sang coagulé et séché, à soulever le cœur même du plus affamé des vampires. Les goules en elles-même était des créatures franchement répugnantes, mais si l'on ajoutait en plus à l'odeur de leurs corps en décomposition celle des cadavres de mercenaires qui commençaient à... C'était trop. C'était le manoir de sa famille, et le voir dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur. Dieu merci, son père n'était plus là pour voir ça.

-Il va nous falloir plusieurs équipes de nettoyage. Et un restaurateur. Messieurs ? Il serait préférable pour le royaume d'Angleterre de faire tout cela au plus vite. Une crise pourrait survenir à tout moment.

Derrière elle, le Lieutenant Général Walsh et Sir Irons soupirèrent. Les deux membres du Conseil des Douze, les seuls qui avaient pu se libérer pour une réunion avec Integra, avaient eu une semaine _tuante_. Le manoir Hellsing n'était pas la seule structure à remettre sur pied. La moitié de Londres avait été ravagée et Sir Irons n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, au point que Seras lui avait plusieurs fois proposé un siège, tant il paraissait faible et sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Je suppose qu'il faudra également vous trouver un nouveau majordome... songea-t-il soudain d'un air las, voyant s'ajouter à une quantité déjà titanesque de travail une épreuve supplémentaire.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Sir Irons, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions et engagé quelqu'un. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Vous m'ôtez d'un poids, Sir Integra.

-Il faudra également trouver de nouveaux hommes... Général Walsh ?

-J'ai commencé à m'en occuper, Sir Integra. Dès que les locaux seront de nouveau en état d'être utilisés nous...

Seras s'éloigna en direction de la Bibliothèque du manoir. Leurs discussions administratives était passablement ennuyeuses et, après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour le moment. Elle pouvait donc en profiter pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes... En évitant de marcher dans la chair en décomposition, évidemment. Malheureusement, même si des cadavres ne jonchaient pas le sol dans tout le bâtiment, l'air empestait de partout. L'odeur des cadavres en putréfaction est incroyablement envahissante. Arracher le toit du manoir pour aérer serait probablement plus efficace que d'ouvrir les fenêtres pendant deux jours. Seras esquiva volontairement les zones sinistrées, ne tenant pas particulièrement à repasser dans le couloir où Pip Bernadotte avait trouvé la mort. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'aile Nord, où l'odeur des cadavres était moins forte, et après avoir passé un nombre incalculable de pièces dont l'utilité lui paraissait un peu aléatoire (deux salles de réunions et une salle où Integra s'entraînait occasionnellement à l'épée), elle arriva devant une pièce dont elle avait seulement entendu parler. La Bibliothèque.

Seras avait relativement peu fréquenté la Bibliothèque du manoir Hellsing, ces derniers mois ayant été essentiellement occupés par des missions pour contrer Hellsing et des séances d'entraînement au tir et au combat rapproché. Quand elle ne reprenait pas son souffle ou soignait ses blessures, elle dormait dans son cercueil pour récupérer. Elle se rendit compte que finalement, elle connaissait mal le manoir. Elle dormait au sous-sol et en sortait peu, puisque la lumière du jour lui avait été jusque là interdite. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Seras avait un peu de temps libre, loin de la surveillance d'Integra, Walter ou Alucard. Ô joie.

La double porte donnant sur la Bibliothèque, taillée dans un bois très sombre et luisant, était parfaitement intacte. Aucune éclaboussure n'était venue les souiller, aucun tir n'avait arraché le moindre bas-relief végétal qui en faisait le tour. Au centre de chaque porte, un grand oiseau aux ailes déployées, apparemment une chouette, tenant dans ses serres des épées. Seras se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas sous les yeux les armoiries de la famille Hellsing : toutes les familles nobles en possédaient. Quelles étaient celles de la famille Hellsing, déjà ? À bien y réfléchir Seras ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le moindre blason où que ce soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, la Bibliothèque était intacte, et ouverte. Lorsque la jeune vampire tourna la poignée, la lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement, sans un grincement. Les gonds avaient dû être huilés récemment... Seras jeta un œil dans la pièce encore inconnue et resta pantoise.

* * *

-Est-ce que vous êtes tout à fait sûre de ce nouveau majordome ? demanda Sir Irons tandis qu'ils sortaient tout les trois du manoir. Le Général Walsh en profita pour allumer une cigarette.

À l'extérieur, il faisait un temps magnifique. C'était un beau printemps, tiède et lumineux. La saison rêvée pour faire le nettoyage et opérer de grands changements dans le manoir.

-Sûre et certaine, répondit Integra en allumant un cigare. Il m'a été adressé par le fils de feu Sir Penwood, et je l'ai rencontré personnellement pour m'assurer de ses compétences. Il sort tout juste de la British Butler Institute. Ah, le voilà... Exactement dans les temps.

Une voiture noire remontait doucement l'allée, Sir Irons la reconnu comme étant celle de Sir Penwood. Le véhicule s'arrêta non loin d'eux et un homme descendit du siège passager.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, peut être même moins. Il était plutôt petit, mince, ses cheveux étaient blonds et coupés courts, ses yeux verts, et il avait trois petit grains de beauté formant un triangle sur le cou, en dessous de l'oreille droite. Il dégageait exactement l'aura de sobriété et de professionnalisme qu'on était en droit d'attendre d'un majordome et qui, semblait-il, était la marque de la profession. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, hormis une chemise blanche. À peine sortit, il se dirigea vers Integra et s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

-Ah, Geralt, vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure, dit Integra avec un sourire. Je vois que Lady Penwood a bien voulu vous prêter son chauffeur.

-Mon père estimait que c'était beaucoup trop pour un simple majordome, mais Lady Penwood a insisté, répondit Geralt avec un sourire gêné.

-Oui, j'imagine qu'elle vous est extrêmement reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour leur famille ces dernières semaines. Sortez donc vos affaires de la voiture, Léona va les porter dans votre chambre et je vais vous montrer le manoir, autant vous mettre dans le bain tout de suite...

La Léona en question venait d'arriver au petit trot. C'était une femme de petite taille, rondelette mais très dynamique, aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Sir Irons et le Général la connaissaient de vue seulement, et on la voyait rarement, tout comme on voyait rarement les domestiques d'Hellsing. Depuis la disparition de Walter, elle était en charge de toute la domesticité au manoir : les petites mains qui œuvraient dans l'ombre, qu'on ne voyait que rarement et qui s'assuraient du ménage, du rangement et de la cuisine, de l'approvisionnement en poches de sang pour les vampires... Le personnel d'Hellsing s'était considérablement réduit au fil du temps, mais il restait encore une vingtaine de personnes, en comptant le majordome.

-Sir Integra, fit Sir Irons en regardant Léona s'éloigner rapidement en transportant à elle seule les quatre valises de Geralt, je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi vous prenez la peine de choisir vous-même vos domestiques... Je pensais que l'organisation Hellsing vous prenait déjà beaucoup de temps.

-Oh, mais la domesticité du manoir est très importante, mon cher... Nous sommes au QG de Hellsing, voyez-vous.

Elle tira une bouffée de son cigare en fixant le ciel d'un air innocent.

-_Tout _les domestiques de Hellsing pratiquent un sport de combat et sont entraînés au corps à corps. Vous n'avez jamais vu Léona se servir d'un hachoir, je crois. C'est un spectacle qu'on n'oublie pas facilement, et pour ce qui est d'être intimidante, elle concurrencerait presque Alucard dans ses mauvais jours. Sur ce, messieurs, je vais vous laisser, j'ai à faire...

Le Général Wlash et Sir Irons saluèrent respectueusement Sir Integra qui se dirigeait vers le Manoir, suivie de près par son nouveau majordome.

-Je suppose que votre père vous a déjà mis au courant pour notre organisation, dit Integra lorsqu'il passèrent les portes d'entrée.

-J'ai été mis au courant très rapidement par lui et Sir Penwood... je veux dire, le fils de feu Sir Penwood.

-Bien. Si je vous ai choisi, Geralt, c'est non seulement parce que votre père m'a assuré de vos compétences, mais aussi parce que je sais que vous ferez, si besoin était, un très bon garde du corps, et que vous avez le cœur bien accroché. Ce n'est pas inscrit sur votre contrat de travail, mais défendre Hellsing sera à l'occasion l'une de vos taches. Vous sentez-vous les épaules pour ça ?

-Tout à fait.

-Bonne réponse.

-Si je puis me permettre, Sir Integra... M'auriez vous renvoyé, si j'avais dit non ?

-Non. Je vous aurais plaint. Puis je vous aurais confié à Seras et Alucard pour qu'ils vous entraînent. Puis je vous aurais plaint plus encore. Oh, à propos, je suis désolée de l'état dans lequel se trouve le manoir le jour de votre arrivée, nous avons essuyé une attaque et les équipes de nettoyage ne viendront que demain.

Montrer la totalité du Manoir à Geralt pris beaucoup du temps à Integra. Le bâtiment était vaste, s'étendait sur quatre étages, et possédait quatre parties différentes. Cependant cette « promenade »durait juste le temps qu'il fallait pour expliquer à Geralt ce que c'était que de vivre à Hellsing, dans les moindres détails.

-Nous voici à la Bibliothèque... Qui a été épargnée par le carnage, dieu merci. Il y a là dedans toute la documentation d'Hellsing sur de nombreux domaines, notamment l'occulte et les créatures surnaturelles. Une partie a été écrite par mon père et mon grand-père eux-même. La plupart des livres ici sont extrêmement précieux. Ah, Seras... Peux-tu descendre de là, s'il te plaît ?

La Bibliothèque méritait bien sa majuscule : elle était gigantesque et prenait deux étages de l'aile Nord. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères croulantes de livres anciens ou neufs. Quelques fenêtres apportaient un peu de lumière à ce temple du savoir. De grandes échelles permettaient d'accéder aux plus hauts étages. Sur leur droite, tout près du plafond et voletant à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol grâce à ce qui semblait être de grandes ailes d'ombre, une jeune fille blonde à l'air un peu confus les fixait, un livre à la main.

-Oh... heu, oui Sir !

Seras remis l'ouvrage à sa place et redescendit sur terre, se mettant presque au garde-à-vous devant Sir Integra. Elle avait l'air un peu gênée.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé la Bibliothèque d'Hellsing, fit Integra avec un léger sourire. Quel livre étais-tu en train de lire ?

Seras remarqua qu'elle avait prit soin d'éteindre son cigare avant d'entrer dans la Bibliothèque.

-Je cherchais les armoiries de votre famille... Simple curiosité... Je n'aurais pas dû ? demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée en voyant l'air surpris d'Integra.

-Oh non, ne t'en fais pas. Mais c'est une question qu'on me pose rarement. C'est une chouette. Noire sur fond blanc, tenant dans ses griffes deux épées. Quelque chose comme ça... Mon père aimait la discrétion, il est très peu représenté, dans le manoir. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin des livres que tu lis, ils sont tous très précieux... Et je te présente Geralt, le nouveau majordome. Geralt, voici Seras. C'est une vampire et, oui, elle boit du sang et dors dans un cercueil. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, ajouta Integra alors que Seras et Geralt échangeaient un sourire amical, j'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi dans mon bureau, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

* * *

Tandis que la machine Hellsing se remettait en marche, une petite bourgade isolée du sud de la Biélorussie s'apprêtait à devenir le théâtre d'événements étranges et inquiétants, plus étranges et inquiétants encore que tout ce qu'elle a vécu jusqu'ici. Là aussi, le printemps avait déployé toute sa magnificence : les près étaient en fleur, l'air était plutôt doux. Les arbres étaient couvert d'un feuillage neuf d'un vert encore tendre, un cerf frottait ses bois contre un chêne pour en ôter le velours. Le petit village de Prän compte à peu près deux cent habitants. C'est un village reculé, très ancien, tout proche d'une grande forêt. Un village pittoresque, facilement accessible à près de cinquante kilomètres d'une ville nettement plus grande : Pinsk. Une destination rêvée pour des vacances au calme et en pleine nature.

Depuis le sous-bois, une silhouette encapuchonnée observe les petites maisons de pierre agglutinées autour de l'église, au sommet d'une petite colline. De l'autre côté de la forêt, le soleil se couche. La cape noire de l'observateur lui permet d'être presque invisible. Seule une grande étoile rouge, un œil en son centre et située dans son dos, le trahis. Il attend. Il sait qu'un peu partout dans les bois, ses acolytes attendent, comme lui, le signal.

Dans le village où se trouvait tout de même une petite auberge, un homme seul était installé dans l'une des modestes chambres du premier étage. Assis à une petite table près de la fenêtre, il observait la rue et le paysage alentour. Cet homme a beaucoup d'importance et pourtant il se manifestera à peine dans les événements qui suivront. Tout au plus ne fera-t-il que regarder de loin. Quelle dommage,songe-t-il en caressant du doigt un petit livre blanc posé sur la table, un si joli village. De si charmants habitants. Les passants étaient rares dans la rue en contrebas, et se faisaient de plus en plus rares à mesure que les ténèbres s'installaient. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Les mères tenaient la main de leurs enfants avec fermeté. Quelques semaines plus tôt, on voyait des enfants jouer dans la rue jusqu'au crépuscule. C'était un si petit village : tout le monde se connaissait. On ne pouvait soupçonner son voisin, n'est-ce pas ?

Le premier enfant à avoir disparu avait sept ans. C'était un petit garçon appelé Mickaël. Vers seize heures, un dimanche de février, il était sortit de la maison pour aller jouer au fond du jardin et n'était jamais rentré. Et puis, deux jours plus tard, ce fut une petite fille appelée Charleen, âgée de six ans, qui s'était rendue dans le poulailler de ses parents pour aller chercher les œufs. Comme Mickaël, elle n'était pas rentrée. La police avait interrogé des dizaines de témoins. On soupçonnait pour le moment que les enfants avaient été attirés par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puis enlevés. Toutes les personnes valides du village avaient participé aux battues. Comble de l'horreur et de l'ironie : un troisième enfant, âgé de quatre ans, fut enlevé directement à son domicile, arraché à son lit, durant les battues. En l'espace d'un mois, six enfants entre quatre et huit ans avaient disparus. Parallèlement, des rumeurs concernant une créature étrange qui rôdait dans les bois commencèrent à courir.

Le 5 mars, le chien de la famille Mizenov se mit à hurler à la mort en se jetant contre la porte d'entrée. La fille des Mizenov, Laurie, alla lui ouvrir et aperçut, à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée et juste en bordure d'une zone éclairée par un lampadaire, une créature anormale qui l'impressionna vivement. Interrogée par ses parents, elle parla d'un « énorme chat noir aux long cou et à la bouche large et pleine de dents pointues. Comme une bouche de requin. » Des témoignages attestant de l'apparition d'une telle créature se multiplièrent, non seulement à Prän mais aussi, dans une moindre mesure, dans les villages environnants.

Plusieurs fois durant les deux mois ou le kidnappeur sévit à Prän, la terre trembla. Des secousses légères, à peines perceptibles. Quelques personnes remarquèrent que le puit sur la place du village s'était vidé de son eau.

Le maire de Prän dû faire face à une petite émeute lorsque, deux mois après la disparition de Mickaël, et faute d'éléments ou de pistes, la police abandonnait les recherches. La colère grondait. Un jour plus tard, un nouvel enfant disparaissait : Camelia, âgé d'à peine trois ans. Mais cette fois le ravisseur laissa derrière lui un indice qui le trahit.

Paxton Roudine, installé depuis une dizaine d'années à Prän, militaire retraité et passablement misanthrope, possédait un husky albinos. La bête, que son maître avait baptisé Heliwr, avait beaucoup de succès auprès des enfants, à qui il rappelait un peu un loup blanc. Roudine en lui même n'était pas particulièrement aimé. C'était un solitaire hargneux, peu loquace et qui pratiquait la chasse comme un forcené. Malgré ses airs bourrus et son penchant pour le massacre du gibier, ce n'était pas un mauvais homme, en tout cas pas plus mauvais qu'un autre. Lors de la battue organisée pour retrouver la dernière victime en date, on retrouva, près de l'endroit où Camelia avait été vue pour la dernière fois, une touffe de poils blancs, accrochés dans un buisson de ronces. C'était à l'extrême sud du village, loin des sentiers de promenade habituels de Roudine.

On était au mois d'avril, le feu couvait depuis deux mois. La peur, la colère et la souffrance étaient dans tout les cœurs. Deux nuits plus tard, Roudine avait disparu. On signala sa disparition à la police, qui ne trouva rien. Son chien ne fut pas retrouvé non plus.

Les disparitions cessèrent, et les villageois purent respirer en paix. Pourtant la peur semblait s'être installée définitivement. Les apparitions de l'étrange créature se firent moins nombreuses, et on assimila ces rumeurs à de l'hystérie collective.

Dans sa petite chambre au premier étage, l'homme sourit.


	3. Ainsi soit-il

_15 mai, Manoir Hellsing _

Geralt massait encore son épaule douloureuse en sortant de la salle d'escrime. Il venait tout juste de finir un petit entraînement à l'épée avec Sir Integra. Aux yeux de la dirigeante de Hellsing, c'était un excellent moyen de se réveiller. Certes, mais elle n'y allait pas de main morte et il aurait l'épaule ankylosée pendant un jour ou deux. Elle était à jeun et avait dormi à peine quatre heures, mais elle débordait déjà d'énergie. Cette femme était terrifiante. Il hâta le pas vers sa chambre pour se changer et se précipita aux cuisines. Au vu du bruit, les cuisinières, Susan et Mary étaient déjà occupées et... Et il se figea sur le pas de la porte, stupéfait.

-Les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu le couteau à désosser ? Je le cherche depuis hier... Un problème, Geralt ? fit la voix chantante de Léona, à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Elle était en plein préparation du ragoût pour le repas de midi des nouvelles recrues et pour le moment était occupée à découper un oignon. Geralt fut impressionné, mais pas franchement surpris, par son talent pour identifier les gens au seul son de leurs pas.

Il lui avait fallu très peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle demeure et à son travail. Après tout, il avait été formé pour être majordome. Pour être plus précis, il avait été formé pour être majordome d'Hellsing, ce qui requérait un peu plus de temps et de travail que la formation classique. On lui avait dit beaucoup sur les vampires, et il en avait appris plus encore dans la Bibliothèque grâce à la documentation accumulée par la famille Hellsing au fil des siècles (que Sir Integra l'avait laissé consulter) et grâce à la fréquentation de Seras Victoria. En revanche personne ne l'avait mis au courant que...

-... Ils boivent le sang mélangé avec du _vin _? dit-il en fixant la bouteille de vin rouge à moitié vide que Susan finissait de remplir avec une pochette de sang.

-Seulement Alucard. Seras le boit pur, et elle a une préférence pour le O négatif, si tu veux savoir, répondit la jolie et blonde cuisinière avec un soupir de désapprobation. Je t'accorde que c'est ruiner du bon vin... Remarque, il n'est pas trop regardant : quand on ne reçoit pas les chargements de vin à temps, on lui remplit une bouteille vide mise de côté avec du sang frais, et ça lui va aussi.

-Heureusement, ajouta Mary en retirant des œufs d'une casserole, je n'ai pas envie de le voir arriver ici de mauvaise humeur. Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir une fois. _Une fois_. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à ma chambre en vie !

-D'après ce que m'a dit Miss Victoria, ça l'amuse énormément de faire peur aux habitants du manoir, dit Geralt.

-Je ne sais pas comment elle le supporte, gémit Susan. Il est terrifiant, et j'ai entendu dire que c'était un véritable monstre... Pas de survivants. Aucune pitié. Tout le contraire de Miss Victoria.

Elle posa la bouteille enfin pleine sur un plateau en compagnie de deux verres à pied et tendit le tout à Geralt qui le prit, avant de remarquer un détail.

-Hum... Susan ? Pourquoi as-tu mis deux verres sur le plateau ?... Je l'ai toujours vu boire seul...

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe. La configuration de son visage lui donnait toujours l'air perplexe, en général, mais d'habitude elle ne pinçait pas les lèvres.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Je n'en sais rien. Au cas où il casse le premier ? Walter m'a demandé d'en mettre un deuxième, un jour. Depuis je fais toujours comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Geralt descendait à la cave, apporter son... sang, à Alucard. Personne d'autre ne s'en chargeait. Pour qui ne se posait pas vraiment la question, il aurait semblé évident que n'importe quel être humain sensé refuserait d'apporter du sang à Alucard ou même de s'approcher de lui, et d'ailleurs la plupart des domestiques l'évitaient autant que possible. Les soldats d'Hellsing montraient un peu plus de bravoure, parce que n'importe qui ayant vu Alucard sur le terrain comprend vite que si la race humaine n'a pas encore été décimée, c'est qu'il montre une parfaite obéissance et une loyauté sans faille à Integra Hellsing.

La vérité était que le rôle de majordome de la maison Hellsing comprenait bien d'autres responsabilités que de veiller à ce que chacun fasse correctement son travail, que les repas soient servit à l'heure et assister son maître. Walter en avait été la preuve vivante : dans ce métier il ne fallait pas avoir peur du sang, et il valait mieux avoir quelques compétences de combat. En outre, l'un des devoirs de Geralt était de gagner la confiance et, dans une certaine mesure et autant que possible, le respect d'Alucard. Lui et le vampire étaient les deux êtres les plus proches d'Integra, dévoués à sa protection et à son service. Si l'un des deux trahissait, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses, comme l'avait prouvé la trahison de Walter quelques mois auparavant. Geralt et Alucard devaient pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre, savoir que, si l'un des deux s'absentait, il n'aurait pas à se tourmenter pour la sécurité de Sir Integra. Concernant Alucard, la question de la confiance se posait à peine. Geralt, en revanche, devait encore faire ses preuves. Et la paranoïa d'Alucard avait encore augmenté d'un cran depuis la trahison de Walter.

La porte s'ouvrit seule et, à sa grande surprise, sans qu'il ait besoin de frapper.

-Bonjour Geralt ! fit Seras avec un grand sourire.

La jeune vampire était assise en tailleur, sur le sol à quelques mètres de l'imposant trône où Alucard était installé. Le vampire était confortablement assis, jambes croisées, mains jointes devant sa bouche. Ses lunettes oranges scintillèrent lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Geralt.

-Vous êtes en retard, fit-il remarquer sans le quitter des yeux.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Sir Integra a tenu à mesurer mes compétences à l'épée avant que je ne prenne mon service, répondit Geralt en se remémorant tout à coup son épaule douloureuse et le petit bleu au niveau de son plexus solaire.

Alucard hocha la tête, laissant le majordome s'approcher pour déposer son plateau sur la petite table adjacente à son trône.

-Maître, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas arrêter l'entraînement, maintenant ? Je suis morte de fatigue...

-Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas réussi à localiser chacun des habitants du manoir. Exécution, Seras.

Souriant en entendant Seras bougonner, Geralt se dirigea vers la porte. Integra n'y était pas allée de main morte avec son épée d'entraînement. Il était lui-même doué, mais elle le battait largement, ce qui le plongeait dans des abîmes de remise en question. Il avait été parmi les meilleurs de son école à l'époque. N'eut été de sa volonté de devenir majordome, il aurait aisément pu devenir champion national d'escrime...

Seras le vit à peine se retourner. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise et plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, fixant de ses yeux exorbités le couteau que Geralt venait d'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage. Suivirent quelques secondes de silence.

-Très joli tir, monsieur.

-Très bel arrêt, Geralt, répondit Alucard. Vous pouvez sortir, et rapporter ce couteau à Léona avant qu'elle ne descende et ne me passe un savon.

Geralt s'inclina légèrement et sortit, non sans noter un demi-sourire satisfait sur le visage du vampire.

* * *

-Heu... Maître, et s'il n'avait pas arrêté le couteau ? risqua Seras une fois que la porte se fut refermée.

-Il y aurait eu un repas pour deux, répondit Alucard avec un sourire carnassier.

-Maître !

-Geralt est non seulement diplômé du British Butler Institute, continua Alucard en se servant un verre de vin, mais il a également passé trois ans au très secret Serpent's Lair... qui forme en toute discrétion des assassins professionnels, dont la majorité devient majordome par la suite, curieusement.

Il agita le vin au fond de son verre pour en apprécier la robe et l'aspect avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-J'avais une confiance totale en ses capacités.

-Si vous le dites...

-Trêve de bavardages. Continue d'entraîner ton troisième œil, Seras.

Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'elle était assise sur le très inconfortable et glacial sol de la chambre d'Alucard, déployant au maximum son troisième œil pour capter la moindre présence vivante dans son environnement. C'était bien plus épuisant qu'il n'y paraissait, mais elle devait admettre que l'entraînement portait ses fruits : en deux heures elle avait réussi à augmenter son champ de perception jusqu'au troisième étage du manoir. Ce qui n'était pas suffisant au goût d'Alucard. Il avait en plus exigé qu'elle reste assise par terre, son dos et ses jambes commençaient à lui faire vraiment mal.

_Quand tu devras te servir de ton troisième œil en mission, tu ne sera pas forcément dans un endroit confortable, comme l'autre jour en haut de cet immeuble. Tu pourrais être blessée où à la merci d'un ennemi que tu ne peux voir. Tu dois apprendre à percevoir ton environnement rapidement et à faire abstraction de toute gêne physique qui pourrait te déconcentrer. Veille aussi à chasser de ton esprit toutes les pensées qui pourraient te gêner, le stress, la peur, la colère. Fais le vide. Cherche, laisse-toi guider par ton instinct. Tu es un prédateur fait pour trouver ses proies dans les plus épaisses des ténèbres. Tu_ es _les ténèbres _

Facile à dire quand on a eu cinq cents ans pour perfectionner sa technique. Mais Seras obéit, ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête autant que possible. Les contours de la cave lui apparurent très rapidement et encore une fois l'aura de son maître la fit légèrement sursauter. Il était si envahissant qu'il occultait presque tout autour d'elle, comme un brouillard noir et rougeâtre troublant sa vision. Même par l'esprit, elle pouvait visualiser sa silhouette, faite de noir et d'orangé, et les multiples yeux rouges qui le couvraient, et la dévisageaient intensément. Elle savait exactement pourquoi il faisait ça : lui rendre la tâche plus difficile. Elle devait pouvoir avoir un parfait visuel de son environnement même avec une présence aussi envahissante que la sienne. Les alentours de la cave lui apparurent. Le rez de chaussée : les cuisinières qui s'affairaient, les domestiques déjà tous levés et au travail... Les soldats encore endormis. L'un d'eux semblait aux prises avec un cauchemar, vu la façon dont son aura se tordait en tout sens, comme s'il elle se battait contre un ennemi invisible. Puis le premier étage. Le deuxième. Sir Integra à son bureau, Geralt à sa porte, lui apportant son petit-déjeuner. Le troisième... Le quatrième étage se précisa enfin. Personne à cet étage : il n'y avait que le grenier et des chambres désertes. S'y retrouver dans cette perception par l'esprit était aussi difficile que d'essayer de se repérer dans un plan en trois dimensions. Pour tout dire, Seras sentait une migraine commencer dans sa tempe gauche, irradiant dans son arcade sourcilière.

_Maître, je crois que c'est bon ! Il n'y a personne au quatrième étage._

_Es-tu sûre ?_

_Hein ? Mais... Non, je ne sens personne... Il n'y a personne._

_Cherche mieux. Il n'est peut être pas là où tu l'imagine. _

Seras se concentra, chassant de son esprit la frustration et la douleur de la migraine qui s'amplifiait. Quelqu'un... quelqu'un au quatrième étage. Mais elle avait beau chercher, se concentrer sur chaque pièce, elle ne trouvait rien. Ou... peut être...

Elle le manqua presque, tant il était discret. Un minuscule point lumineux dans l'obscurité, à peine une tache de couleur sombre sur un fond noir d'encre. Au grenier, tout près du plafond. Un hibou endormi.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué au début : il dégageait une aura bien différente et bien plus discrète que les habitants du manoir. Elle avait cherché une aura humaine, mais les aura d'animaux sont bien différentes, plus vives et moins perceptibles.

-Il y a un hibou dans le grenier ? demanda Seras en sortant de sa transe tout doucement.

-Il faut croire. Tu dois être particulièrement attentive à toutes les présences que tu peux percevoir. Celle que tu cherches peut être particulièrement discrète, et ne pas ressembler à ce que tu imagine. Tu manque cruellement de vivacité, sur ce point.

Il y eu une petite pause pendant laquelle Seras se massa les tempes un moment avant de se frotter les yeux. La fatigue venait de lui tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et moralement. Et cette migraine qui lui battait les tempes et les yeux... C'était comme s'ils essayaient de s'extraire de leurs orbites. S'exercer au troisième œil était bien plus éreintant que ce qu'elle avait cru... ça avait paru si facile sur le toit de l'immeuble, à Londres ! Et elle avait réussi à étendre sa perception bien plus loin... En réalité, elle ne l'avait découvert que très récemment, elle avait pu voir aussi loin ce qui l'entourait parce qu'elle était en pleine forme, détendue et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à percevoir son environnement dans les moindres détails. Alucard venait de la forcer à distinguer précisément chaque présence vivante, chaque objet, chaque détail pendant quatre heures. C'était plus épuisant encore que passer une journée entière à résoudre des équations à trois inconnues.

-Ta migraine disparaîtra bientôt, mais tu ferais mieux de prendre des forces avant d'aller dormir.

Il lui tendit un verre de vin qu'elle prit après une petite hésitation. C'était bien la première fois qu'il partageait sa nourriture... et elle n'avait encore jamais bu de sang mélangé à du vin. Elle n'avait même jamais bu de vin.

-Merci Maître, dit-elle, un peu dubitative.

Seras baissa les yeux vers son verre. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Et elle sentait les yeux rouges de son maître sur elle, ce qui était une motivation suffisante. Prudemment, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et rougeoyèrent dans la pénombre.

Les êtres humains trouvent l'odeur du sang répugnante. Une odeur métallique, qui vous prend à la gorge et soulève le cœur. Les prédateurs en tout genre, en revanche, l'apprécient particulièrement. Une odeur de sang signifie qu'il y a de la viande quelque part, probablement un animal blessé. C'est la promesse d'un repas facile à chasser. Les vampires sont exactement pareil : leur soif de sang s'apparente un peu à la frénésie de chasse des requins. Il suffit d'une goutte de sang à un vampire affamé, ou encore l'excitation du combat pour déclencher une rage sanguinaire, c'est à dire un état de frénésie de chasse qui les pousse à tout massacrer sur leur passage pour apaiser leur soif. Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement à un vampire pour maîtriser cette frénésie. Quoiqu'il en soit, les vampires perçoivent l'odeur du sang de façon plus étrange encore que les prédateurs classiques. Demandez à un être humain de vous décrire l'odeur du sang : il parlera de fer, de rouille, ou de cuivre. Pour un vampire, le sang a l'odeur chaude, sucrée, épicée et piquante du vin ou, mieux, de l'hypocras. Tout les sangs ne se valent pas : certains sont plus épicés, d'autres plus sucrés. Certains sont plutôt fades, ou vaguement acides, surtout si ils contiennent des drogues. Certains sont infects et amers, en particulier le sang contaminé par des maladies infectieuses. Le sang est aussi délectable, en fait, pour le palais d'un vampire que le vin chaud pour celui d'un être humain.

De la même façon, on pourrait écrire des livres entiers sur le vin rouge. De tels ouvrages existent déjà et exaltent les arômes raffinés des meilleurs crus, l'art de la viticulture, la dégustation du vin. Le vin fait partie de ces choses nobles, presque sacrées pour lesquelles un vocabulaire spécial existe. On ne peut en parler avec un vocabulaire classique, car ce serait le descendre au niveau des choses les plus triviales. Tout comme les chevaux, le vin n'a pas de couleur, il a une _robe_. Il n'a pas de goût mais des arômes. Sa production est longue, compliquée, requiert patience et savoir-faire.

Le mélange des deux était d'un délice au delà des mots. Seras en eut presque le vertige. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle sentit son démon hurler pour en avoir plus. Pas étonnant que son maître ne boive presque plus son sang que mélangé à du vin. C'était purement et simplement de l'extase liquide.

-C'est … je peux en avoir encore ?

Ses yeux brillants de gourmandise étaient fixés sur la bouteille. Après tout, le vin est aussi du sang. Celui de Jésus. Qu'un vampire, ou plus précisément que le Roi des Vampires se permette de boire le sang du Christ avait quelque chose de délicieusement blasphématoire aux yeux d'Alucard. Le vampire sourit, découvrant une bonne partie de ses dents pointues et luisantes. Sa petite Seras apprenait vite. Et lui qui désespérait de voir un jour ce deuxième verre servir à quelque chose...

* * *

_Quelques part dans les Alpes, en France... _

De haut de son perchoir, sur une crête rocheuse à près de vingt mètres au dessus du sol, Asmodeus scrutait la vallée en contrebas à travers ses jumelles. D'ordinaire il faisait confiance à ses yeux même à plus de soixante mètres de distance, et même dans le noir, mais cette fois-ci il était hors de question de laisser quoique ce soit au hasard. Et cet enfoiré de Twist était rapide. Bougrement rapide.

Ezekiel et Iona étaient également aux aguets, chacun surveillant une portion du vaste domaine d'Ombreuil baigné par la lune, qui s'étendait sur la totalité de la vallée. Soit 75km², à peu près. Ils étaient trois sur la crête, le long de la chaîne de montagnes qui cernait la vallée, à l'ouest. Cerberus et Altaïr était de l'autre côté, quelque part à l'est. Dieu merci, elle était difficile d'accès et déserte de toute population humaine. Il n'y avait que deux sorties : le Col du Vautour au nord, et le tunnel souterrain inondé sous la cascade. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour la cascade : les vampires ne pouvaient traverser les cours d'eau, ce qui incluait aussi les rivières souterraines. Quant à escalader les rochers... Il aurait pu. Mais Apex l'aurait détecté en une seconde et aurait eu amplement le temps de l'attraper. Le village le plus proche était à près de soixante kilomètres au Nord et les deux vigies postées au Col étaient formelles : Twist n'était pas sortit du domaine. C'était bien ça le plus frustrant. Il n'essayait pas de sortir, du moins pas pour le moment. Il profitait de sa liberté. Pour l'instant il ne faisait que semer la terreur et la mort parmi le gros gibier de l'immense forêt qui recouvrait les trois quarts de la vallée. Mais une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé suffisamment de forces et serait lassé de massacrer des animaux, il s'en prendrait aux êtres humains. Et les deux vigies postée au Col ne seraient peut-être pas suffisantes pour l'arrêter.

Et puis il n'y avait pas que Twist. Asmodeus jeta un œil à Iona, non loin derrière lui. L'adolescente avait trouvé un moyen (Dieu sait lequel) pour échapper à la surveillance de Trevor, le majordome, et se joindre à leur mission de capture. Il y a six mois, il n'aurait pas été particulièrement inquiet. Iona n'était pas une petite nature : elle était largement en mesure de se défendre malgré son jeune âge.

Sauf que depuis quelques mois, quelque chose d'anormal rôdait dans le massif des Alpes. Plusieurs signalements leurs étaient parvenus, étranges et inquiétants. Quelque chose attaquait les troupeaux. Pas les troupeaux de moutons ou de chèvres, non : les troupeaux de vaches. Ce n'était sûrement pas un loup. Ni même une meute de loup. Et ça n'était pas non plus humain.

« Ça » ne laissait presque pas de traces. Ça dévorait le bétail vivant et très vite, ne laissant rien, pas même les dents. Au bout de trois semaines d'investigation intensive et de surveillance aérienne nocturne, ils avaient finit par conclure que « ça » mangeait beaucoup de viande et se déplaçait beaucoup, en groupe, probablement de nuit et à couvert, dans des zones difficiles d'accès. C'était discret. Une dizaine d'individus, pas plus. Des appas contenant des billes d'argent avaient été placés non loin des lieux où s'étaient produites les premières attaques, et cela n'avait eu aucun effet particulier. Ce n'était pas une meute de loups-garous. Ce n'était rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Mais ça avait faim. Très faim.

Puis, quelques jours plus tôt, Jacob était tombé dans une sorte de catalepsie qui avait duré quatre-vingt-seize heures. Et à la sortie, c'est Twist qu'on avait retrouvé. Twist, qui s'était à moitié tué dans l'escapade de sa cellule hyper-sécurisée et galopait librement dans le domaine depuis six heures...

_« Asmodeus, je crois que je l'ai repéré. » _

C'était Apex, sa sœur. Il leva les yeux et la vit planer en rond autour de la cascade. On pouvait lui faire confiance pour voler en toute discrétion, elle était aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre. Même les sens aiguisés de Twist ne parvenaient pas à la repérer, et sous le couvert des arbres il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour repérer les auras non plus. Une bonne partie des pouvoirs d'un vampire classique lui étaient inaccessibles.

_« Où ça ? »_

_« Pas très loin de la cascade. Il vient de tuer un cerf. »_

_« On arrive. »_

Asmodeus lâcha ses jumelles et avisa les deux autres, derrière lui.

-Ezekiel, il est près de la cascade. Dis aux autres de se préparer à l'encercler. S'il s'échappe, on essaiera de le coincer dans la grande faille, au sud.

-Ça marche, frangin, fit le dénommé Ezekiel en commençant à descendre. Il adorait la chasse, et ça comprenait aussi la chasse au vampire. D'ailleurs il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'en chasser depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps. Et cette chasse-là promettait d'être particulièrement intense et sauvage. Seul point regrettable à ses yeux : il ne pourrait pas tuer sa proie. Hors de question de tuer Twist. Asmodeus avait été clair sur ce point : ne le tuez pas. C'est bien parce qu'il était l'aîné. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Ezekiel aurait ouvert Twist en deux comme il l'avait fait à chacune de ses victimes. Et puis après tout, tuer Twist revenait à tuer Jacob.

-Je peux venir ? demanda Iona avec espoir.

-Sûrement pas. Toi tu restes ici ! ordonna Asmodeus sans s'émouvoir de l'expression de déception mêlée de colère qui se peignait sur le visage de l'adolescente. Et on discutera de ta petite fugue tout à l'heure !

Il bondit de la crête et disparu dans la forêt en contrebas. Frustrée, Iona alla s'installer à l'endroit où se trouvait son frère aîné quelques secondes plus tôt. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. Elle avait déjà dû ruser habilement pour échapper à la surveillance de Trevor et ainsi suivre ses frères et sœurs. Si Asmodeus ne lui avait pas passé un savon tout de suite ni ordonné de retourner au château illico presto, c'est parce que la situation était trop urgente. Il y avait un vampire dangereux en fuite, et les caprices d'une adolescente en pleine crise pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures. Ceci dit, il ne manquerait pas de la sermonner sévèrement de retour au bercail. Tans pis. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Et puis au moins elle avait une vue magnifique sur le domaine.

* * *

Dans la vallée, les cinq frères et sœurs avaient commencé à encercler le vampire. Heureusement, celui-ci était probablement trop occupé à dévorer vif le jeune cerf pour remarquer que ses gardiens s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. C'est du moins ce qu'avait conclu Ezekiel : Twist n'était pas du genre à rester sagement en place. Asmodeus remercia intérieurement le ciel d'avoir permis que la livraison de pochettes de sang destinées à leur « pensionnaire » soit arrivée avec trois jours de retard. Si Twist n'avait pas été aussi affamé, il aurait été plus difficile à prendre par surprise. Apex, Ezekiel, Cerberus et Altaïr étaient en place, se déplaçant silencieusement entre les arbres. Inexorablement, le cercle se refermait sur la proie. Asmodeus pouvait même voir les traces de sang laissées par le cerf, à quelques pas de lui. Tout était parfait. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva en vue du fugitif.

Une clairière. Twist s'était installé au milieu d'une clairière. Et il n'était pas en train de boire le sang du cerf égorgé derrière lui. Le vampire était assis en tailleur au milieu de la clairière, immobile. Il avait l'air étonnamment serein. Une expression que jamais Asmodeus n'aurait imaginé voir sur son visage. Est-ce que... Jacob aurait-il enfin refait surface ? Non. C'était impossible. Jacob répugnait à boire le sang des animaux. Pourtant le cerf ne paraissait pas avoir été vidé. En fait, il avait été éventré, ouvert de la gorge à l'arrière train. C'était la signature de Twist, rien qui n'aurait dû l'inquiéter, et pourtant... Quelque chose clochait horriblement, et Asmodeus était incapable de mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement, mais ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

Il se détendit légèrement en voyant entrer dans la clairière ses frères et sœurs, encerclant parfaitement le vampire aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-C'est une nuit magnifique, n'est-ce pas Asmodeus ? fit Twist d'une voix douce.

Tous se figèrent à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Asmodeus s'approcha, prêt à bondir à la gorge du suceur de sang si c'était nécessaire.

-Ta petite escapade est finie, Twist, cracha-t-il.

L'intéressé eu un petit rire discret qui fit à Asmodeus le même effet que des ongles crissant sur un tableau. C'en était trop, ils devaient le remettre dans sa cellule. Et vite.

Quelque chose clochait. Horriblement.

_Mais quoi ?_

-Tu m'as l'air inquiet, Asmodeus, continua Twist en ouvrant des yeux couleur de sang. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_« Asmodeus, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en finir ? Ça pue le sang, ici, c'est infect... » _lui transmit Cerberus.

Twist leva ses yeux rouges vers le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui. Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le sang. Ça puait le sang.

Le cerf éventré...

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'aîné des gardiens. Trop tard.

-Ainsi soit-il, murmura le vampire.

-ATTRAPEZ-LE ! hurla Asmodeus de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

Les cinq gardiens bondirent en avant alors qu'un hurlement inhumain retentissait derrière lui. Il eu tout juste le temps de voir _quelque chose_ bondir sur Ezekiel alors qu'une masse lourde atterrissait sur son dos et lui déchirait un bras. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

_Manoir Hellsing, 3h20 du matin, la même nuit._

Integra ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était encore endormie devant son ordinateur. Geralt lui avait timidement fait remarquer, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, qu'elle devrait peut être travailler moins. Elle veillait de plus en plus tard et chaque matin le réveil était un peu difficile. Peut être avait-il raison, mais si Hellsing était à nouveau opérationnel, il restait encore du travail de réorganisation à faire. Notamment prévoir les séances d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues et...

Son regard endormi s'arrêta sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Un mail venait d'arriver dans sa boîte de réception. Integra rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et se figea. Le courrier venait d'un contact dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs années. L'intitulé du message en disait long sur son contenu.

**Sender : **Theobald d'Ombreuil

**Object : **HELP


	4. Réveil difficile

Il y eu trois petits coups frappés contre le cercueil de Seras. Dans l'obscurité tiède et rassurante, la jeune vampire se retourna et grogna. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais elle n'avait certainement pas dormi douze heure.

-Miss Victoria ? fit la voix de Geralt à l'extérieur.

-Voui ?

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger de si bonne heure mais Sir Integra a demandé à ce qu'Alucard et vous la rejoigniez immédiatement dans l'avion.

Le cercueil s'ouvrit, révélant une Seras à moitié endormie et visiblement très fatiguée. Alucard lui avait fait subir deux jours d'entraînement intensif sans aucune pitié, la tirant du lit en plein milieu de l'après midi, alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de se lever au crépuscule. La jeune vampire émergea de son cercueil, un peu vaseuse, et se dirigeant en pilote automatique vers la commode ou était rangé son uniforme. Derrière elle, Geralt refermait le cercueil et commençait à l'envelopper dans un tissu protecteur pour l'emmener dans l'avion.

-Une urgence ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une très grosse urgence d'après ce que j'ai compris, en France. Je n'en sais pas plus, malheureusement... vous allez bien, Miss ? ajouta-t-il d'un air inquiet en voyant Seras se cogner contre les meubles.

-J'ai dormi neuf heures en l'espace de deux jours, je me sens un peu bizarre...

-Je suis désolée de devoir vous demander également d'aller réveiller Alucard, nous sommes très pressés. Je m'occuperais de son cercueil après le votre.

-Le réveiller ? Mais... ah, bon. J'y vais.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son uniforme en quatrième vitesse avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Tout au bout, dans la pénombre, se trouvait la lourde porte en métal fermant la chambre de son maître. Après tout, ça ne prendrait que quelques secondes. Seras ouvrit doucement la porte et un rai de lumière pâle éclaira un peu la vaste pièce presque entièrement vide et le trône au centre. À bien y réfléchir, le terme « chambre » n'allait pas du tout à la pièce. Une chambre est un endroit chaleureux, rassurant. Elle reflète la personnalité de celui qui y dort, c'est un endroit intime dans lequel on entre qu'en y étant invité.

La « chambre » d'Alucard était à sa mesure et à son image. Grande, sombre, vide et glaciale. Au centre, son trône. Son arrogance et sa puissance étaient les deux traits les plus visibles de sa personnalité, on s'y arrêtait facilement sans vouloir aller plus loin. Le reste était bien caché dans les ténèbres froides de son esprit. Et le reste de la pièce était vide, hormis le grand cercueil noir contre le mur, à l'endroit exact où Alucard gisait quand Integra l'avait trouvé, des années plus tôt. Était-ce vraiment une chambre, ou juste une façade ? Ou est-ce que son maître, après cinq cent ans d'existence, se réduisait seulement à une arrogance froide et sadique, et une promesse de mort ? Les gens portent souvent un masque. Celui qu'ils montrent à l'extérieur et qui cache le véritable visage, celui que l'on ne révèle à quelques êtres très chers et très proche et que l'on devine parfois plus qu'autre chose. Et puis il y a le visage à l'intérieur. Le plus secret. Le plus intime. Seras fixa les ténèbres froides, à peine réchauffées par un rayon de lumière artificielle et glauque. Restait-il encore quelqu'un derrière le masque du vampire ?

Le raclement de son cercueil sur le sol, tandis que Geralt s'efforçait de le mettre sur son dos, la tira de ses pensées et elle se dirigea vers le cercueil de son maître. Ça n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles. Elle avait l'éternité devant elle pour essayer de connaître un peu mieux son maître, après tout.

Réveiller un vampire est généralement assez risqué : ils sont très territoriaux et possessifs, surtout en ce qui concerne le cercueil. C'est un objet très intime, presque sacré, c'est le seul refuge contre le monde extérieur, le sanctuaire du vampire. C'était presque instinctif : Seras détestait elle-même qu'on touche à son cercueil, sauf pour la réveiller. Si elle avait surpris quelqu'un à le toucher en cachette, elle aurait probablement balancé l'importun contre un mur sans pouvoir se contrôler. Et après tout, celui qui touche le cercueil d'un vampire pendant qu'il dort a de grandes chances d'être armé d'un pieu et d'un marteau...

Elle s'agenouilla à côté du cercueil noir et, tout doucement, frappa contre le couvercle.

-Maître ?

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle aurait dû s'attendre : qu'il ouvre son cercueil d'un seul coup et lui hurle de s'éloigner, qu'il se téléporte derrière elle pour lui donner la frayeur de son existence ? En réalité il ne se passa rien. Pourtant elle sentait sa présence : il était bel et bien en train de dormir, visiblement d'un sommeil très profond. Tans pis. L'affaire était urgente. Avec prudence, elle souleva le couvercle du cercueil, qui s'ouvrit sans émettre un seul son. Alucard était bien là, endormi, un bras le long du corps, l'autre replié sur sa poitrine, la main crispée.

Combien de personnes sur terre pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu le Roi Mort-Vivant assoupi, inoffensif et presque sans défense ? Au fond de son esprit, Seras entendait une sirène d'alarme lui hurler que si ces personnes étaient encore en vies, elles devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main et qu'elle ferait mieux de fuir. Mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Le regard de la Draculina s'attarda sur le visage de son maître, partiellement caché par se cheveux noirs et désordonnés. Son visage d'habitude déformé par un rictus inquiétant était parfaitement détendu et serein. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire bête.

_Oh bon sang, je comprend pourquoi la plupart des domestiques gloussent comme des idiotes en rougissant quand elles parlent de lui..._

Sauf en présence de Geralt, bien sûr. Il fréquentait beaucoup Alucard et aucune des filles qui rêvaient en secret de le croiser dans un couloir n'avait _vraiment_ envie que ce genre d'information n'arrive jusqu'à lui. Seras allait refermer le cercueil quant elle remarqua, à la faveur d'un peu de lumière, quelque chose qui lui avait échappé et la fit hoqueter de surprise.

Du sang ruisselait de ses yeux. Il pleurait dans son sommeil.

Les larmes écarlates avaient coulé le long de ses joues, de sa mâchoire, jusque dans son cou. Son visage figé était tourmenté. Quoiqu'il fut en train de voir en rêve, ça n'était sûrement pas agréable. Tétanisée, Seras le fixa tout en sachant qu'elle aurait déjà dû être dehors.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une paupière ne se soulève brusquement et qu'un œil rouge ne se mette à la dévisager.

Elle redescendit sur terre si brutalement qu'elle eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se jeta en arrière mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver la main qu'Alucard venait de lancer vers elle pour l'attraper par le col. Une seconde après il l'avait attirée vers elle et leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, femme-flic ?_ feula le vampire, tous crocs dehors.

-Pardonpardonpardonmaîtreonm'ademandédevousréveillerc'esturgent ! articula Seras à toute vitesse en priant le ciel pour qu'il ne soit pas affamé en plus d'être en colère.

Elle fut jetée à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face. Le choc expulsa l'air de ses poumons, et l'atterrissage sur le sol ne se fit pas en douceur : sa tête heurta le sol la première. Quand se redressa, avec peine, son maître s'extrayait de son cercueil et son visage exprimait une fureur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi quand je DORS espèce d'idiote ! Sinon je t'ouvre en deux dans le sens de la largeur et je te fais bouffer tes propres tripes !

-Je suis désolée ! Je voulais juste...

-DÉGAGE ! gueula Alucard, définitivement hors de lui.

Une seconde plus tard, Seras était à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle croisa Geralt qui redescendait, le dépassa sans rien dire et continua à courir aussi vite que ses pouvoirs de vampire le lui permettaient. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut dans l'avion en compagnie d'Integra et de ses deux gardes du corps. Alors elle s'autorisa à se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil et ne bougea plus. Le silence régna pendant une bonne minute dans l'avion jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Integra brise le silence.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû ouvrir son cercueil.

-'se réveillait pas, souffla Seras d'une voix blanche.

-Et tu as de la chance d'être encore en un seul morceau.

-Dites pas ça trop vite, Sir.

Integra sourit d'un air indulgent.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alucard se matérialisa dans l'avion et alla s'asseoir, le visage impassible, juste en face de Seras qui continua à observer les soldats d'Hellsing par le hublot, l'air de rien. Ils étaient en train de charger dans un autre petit avion des armes lourdes, dont des bazookas. Bigre, l'affaire était sérieuse.

-Si j'entends un seul mot plus haut que l'autre pendant ce vol, vous finirez le voyage sur le toit de l'avion, prévint Integra. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures et j'ai l'estomac vide. Geralt ? Amenez-nous quelque chose à manger, sinon je vais m'évanouir. Je prendrais du café ce matin, pas du thé.

Le majordome se hâta vers l'arrière de l'appareil en jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Seras qui essayait de se faire toute petite.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris ce que Geralt a eu le temps de m'expliquer en emmenant _mon_ cercueil, nous allons en France ? fit Alucard en jetant du coin de l'œil un regard assassin à Seras qui rapetissa un peu plus.

-Dans les Alpes, précisément. J'ai reçu un message cette nuit, d'une personne dont je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps, Théobald d'Ombreuil.

-Théobald ? murmura Seras, un peu perplexe.

-Oui, je sais, il a un nom très bizarre... C'est la version médiévale de Thibault, si tu veux savoir.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se mit à fouiller dans ses dossiers pour retrouver le mail tandis que l'avion se mettait doucement en position sur la piste.

-Théobald d'Ombreuil, un noble français, d'une très ancienne famille à l'histoire un peu confuse. C'était un ami très proche de mon père et de mon grand-père. Je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux dans mon enfance, mais je n'ai l'ai plus vu depuis, et j'ai rarement eu de ses nouvelles. Il dirige en France un équivalent d'Hellsing, s'occupant des affaires surnaturelles trop mineures pour que nous ne nous en occupions. Les disparitions inexplicables, ou les apparitions anormales... Quand ils tombent sur un cas particulièrement dangereux, en général un vampire, des goules ou autres abominations du même genre, ils nous transmettent l'affaire, mais l'Europe est particulièrement calme en la matière. Je sais qu'ils tiennent captif un vampire visiblement trop dangereux pour être relâché. Théobald est un sentimental, pour une raison ou une autre, il n'a pas voulu le tuer. Hier, ce vampire a réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule. Le domaine d'Ombreuil est très bien surveillé et il n'a pas pu en sortir, Théobald a donc envoyé son équipe d'intervention le récupérer. Mais pendant qu'ils l'encerclaient, ils ont été attaqués par quelque chose. _Des _choses, précisément. Environ une dizaine.

-Ils n'ont pas pu les identifier ? demanda Alucard que l'affaire ne semblait pas passionner pour le moment.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'identification possible, Alucard, parce que ces créatures n'ont jamais été vues avant. Jamais. Le vampire qu'ils poursuivaient a apparemment réussit à les attirer en éventrant un cerf. Quoique soient ces créatures, elles sont très attirées par l'odeur de la viande fraîche. D'après ce que me dit Théobald, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elles rôdent dans la région, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à les trouver, ni à les pister. Elles ne laissent pas de trace... Ils ont enfin l'occasion de s'en débarrasser, mais il n'ont plus qu'un seul agent en mesure de se battre sur cinq.

L'avion prenait de la hauteur. Seras regarda par le hublot le manoir d'Hellsing devenir de plus en plus petit, encore plongé dans la pénombre alors qu'une lueur dorée faisait pâlir le ciel à l'est. Elle avait brusquement très envie d'y retourner. Geralt entra, apportant le petit déjeuner d'Integra ainsi que quelques pochettes de sang pour elle et Alucard. Il faudrait se passer de vin cette fois ci...

-Ils ont tout de même réussi à maîtriser leur vampire ? Demanda Seras avant de planter une paille dans une pochette de O négatif.

-Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal. L'attaque de ces créatures les a mis en déroute. Le meneur s'est presque fait arracher un bras, ses trois frères ont été gravement blessés, le dernier a pu ramener le vampire et s'en est tiré avec des blessures légères.

Integra referma son ordinateur portable.

-J'ai le sentiment que ce combat va requérir toute votre énergie. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu seras à la hauteur, Alucard, mais ne laissons rien au hasard. Nous allons affronter un ennemi totalement inconnu. Je suggère fortement que vous alliez dormir, tout les deux.

* * *

_Tout était tiède et moite. Quelque chose pulsait, au loin. Doucement, lentement. Dans l'obscurité organique, des choses grouillaient. Se lovaient. Attendaient. Discutaient._

_La lumière viendrait bientôt. Alors il faudrait se nourrir, chasser, galoper dans un univers atrocement inconnu, étranger, anormal. L'air serait brûlant et nauséabond, mais la chair serait partout, si proche, si merveilleusement facile à trouver. Quel dommage que le temps soit si long, et la libération si pénible à atteindre. Au-delà des murs palpitants, d'autres choses s'agitaient. Des frères, des sœurs, et des ouvriers à l'allure étrange, mais rassurante. Une contraction secoua les ténèbres visqueuses et ils s'agitèrent doucement, impatients.  
_

_La délivrance était proche._

* * *

Seras s'éveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement sur son cercueil, la tirant du rêve désagréable dont elle essayait de se réveiller depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle ne savait pas où son cerveau était allé chercher de telles images, mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne recommence plus jamais ça. Encore que, songea-t-elle en percevant l'aura d'Alucard près d'ellle, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre mon rêve et mon réveil.

-Tu devrais venir voir ça, fit la voix d'Alucard avec une pointe d'amusement.

Le couvercle du cercueil de Seras s'ouvrit tout doucement. Son maître s'était déjà relevé et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il semblait de bien meilleure humeur, c'était le moment ou jamais.

-Maître, à propos de tout à l'heure... je...

-Ne recommence pas, c'est tout, dit-il en tournant à moitié la tête vers elle d'un air neutre.

-Oui maître !

-Maintenant viens. Notre hôte a eu la gentillesse de venir nous escorter jusqu'à son domaine et je suis sûr que tu veux voir ça.

Alucard fit un pas sur le côté pour s'écarter de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, laissant passer Seras. Sir Integra était profondément endormie, aussi la Draculina fit-elle très attention à ne pas faire de bruit en passant près d'elle.

_« Regarde par le hublot »_, lui transmit Alucard par la pensée.

Seras se pencha vers le hublot et faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant la forme qui volait juste à côté de l'avion.

_Un dragon._

* * *

Ils atterrirent en fin de matinée sur une piste d'atterrissage emménagée au milieu des montagnes fermant le domaine d'Ombreuil à l'ouest. C'était une journée grisâtre et froide pour un mois de mai. La piste n'était entourée que de pics rocheux d'un gris sombre, froid et lugubre. L'une des parties de la piste semblait donner sur une longue pente rocailleuse qui descendait directement dans vallée. Seras n'en était toujours pas revenue de sa surprise lorsqu'elle descendit de l'avion à la suite d'Integra et Alucard, suivie de Geralt et des deux gardes du corps. Le dragon qui les avait accompagné se posa à une dizaine de mètres de l'avion, soulevant tourbillons de poussière et feuilles mortes. Seras remarqua alors qu'un être humain les attendait déjà en bordure de la piste. Au vu de son air sévère, de son costume noir impeccable et de ses gants blancs, il s'agissait d'un majordome.

L'immense créature aux écailles gris-argenté s'ébroua. Il devait faire 25 mètres de long sans la queue. Seras n'avait jamais vu de dragon qu'en images, et il ne ressemblait qu'assez peu aux représentations classiques : quatre pattes, ailes de chauve-souris et tête cornue. Celui-là tenait plus du ptérodactyle ou de la chauve-souris reptilienne que du dinosaure. Bipède, il marchait en s'appuyant sur l'angle griffu de ses ailes de peau, dont les membranes rejoignaient l'arrière de ses jarrets. Il avait le cou long, mince, terminé par une tête fine semblable à celle d'un lézard, hérissée d'aiguilles et d'écailles rugueuses. Il semblait avoir été taillé pour être aérodynamique, et au vu de la grâce et de l'adresse avec laquelle il volait, c'était sans doute le cas. Son cou, son dos et sa queue, qui se terminait en fouet, s'ornaient d'une crête de peau et d'aiguilles. Chacune de ses articulations était ornée d'une griffe recourbée.

-Seras, ce n'est pas très poli de dévisager notre hôte de cette façon, fit remarquer Integra avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Sous les yeux fascinés de Seras, la grande créature se rétracta, se replia doucement sur elle-même, changeant de couleur et de formes pour prendre une apparence humaine, celle d'un homme assez grand, qui se redressa pour faire face à Integra.

-Bienvenue chez moi, ma chère Integra ! Dit-il d'une voix grave et mélodieuse en se dirigeant vers eux.

Théobald d'Ombreuil n'était plus tout jeune en apparence. Il évoquait à Seras un très vieux loup. C'était un homme assez grand, aux cheveux gris mais abondants, tenus en queue de cheval, et dont le visage gardait encore un certain charme. Un peu de barbe bien taillée et entretenue lui couvrait la mâchoire. Il avait l'air très fatigué, mais malgré tout se tenait droit dans son costume bleu nuit. Il avait comme un air... oui, aristocratique. Il ne faisait pas plus de soixante-dix ans. Malgré son air enjoué, Seras ne put retenir un léger frémissement en le voyant, d'un autre genre que celui qu'elle avait ressentit en le voyant voler près de l'avion. Il émanait de lui quelque chose d'étrange, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Son aura était un peu différente de celle d'un être humain. Plus épaisse, plus concrète. Plus... plus étalée, voilà. L'aura des êtres humains normaux ou même des vampires se concentrait autour d'eux. Celle de Théobald se dispersait légèrement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux bleus nuits sur eux, Seras eu l'impression d'être observée au microscope.

_« J'en sais assez sur lui pour être certain qu'il ne nous fera pas de mal, mais tu as raison de te méfier, Seras. Théobald d'Ombreuil n'a pas accédé à son titre en étant un saint, et il cache peut-être plus de squelettes dans son placard que moi. » _, transmit Alucard sans la regarder.

_« Que voulez-vous dire, Maître ? »_

_« Tu le découvriras quand tu auras rencontré sa petite famille. Je compte sur toi pour être attentive. »_

_« Oui, Maître. »_

-Bonjour Théobald, voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, dit Integra avec, chose rare autant que surprenante, un sourire, tandis que Théobald lui faisait un baisemain.

L'homme que Seras avait identifié comme le majordome se hâta vers eux et tendit ses lunettes à Théobald.

-Merci Trevor. Ah... Alucard c'est bien ça ? susurra le dragon en voyant s'approcher le vampire.

Les yeux de Seras, Geralt et du majordome de Théobald se portèrent sur la haute silhouette, intimidante même en plein jour, du vampire. Son regard était parfaitement invisible derrière ses lunettes mais on voyait très bien qu'il baissait les yeux sur leur hôte. Quand on fréquentait un peu trop longtemps Alucard on avait tendance à oublier que tous les êtres humains ne dépassent pas le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Essentiellement parce que même si vous dépassiez cette taille, il arrivait toujours à vous regarder de haut.

-Mon maître m'a parlé de vous quelques-fois. Comment se porte votre collection ? demanda le vampire avec un sourire torve.

-Alucard ! aboya Integra.

-Ma « collection » comme vous dites, se porte moyennement bien. Quatre d'entre eux ont été gravement blessés. Le cinquième monte la garde non loin, en compagnie de sa sœur. Elle vous aidera dans votre mission de... nettoyage. Feu le père de Sir Integra était lui même assez bavard à votre sujet... Comte. Dites-moi... Trois million d'âmes, vraiment ?

-Trois millions huit cent vingt-sept mille quatre-cent vingt-quatre, rectifia le Roi Mort-Vivant en découvrant des crocs acérés.

-Fascinant, murmura Théobald en souriant après un silence.

On dit parfois que la tension est à couper au couteau. Concernant celle qui régnait entre Alucard et Théobald, Seras était persuadée qu'un boulet de canon aurait eut du mal à y faire la moindre fissure. Seule Integra semblait parfaitement détendue et observait la scène avec l'air ennuyé de ceux qui assistent à un échange de politesse entre deux personnes qui se rencontrent pour la première fois.

-Monsieur, je pense que nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que la nuit tombe... ou qu'une de ces atrocités n'échappe à la surveillance de ces demoiselles, suggéra le majordome qui avait, comme Seras, suivit l'échange en suant à grosses gouttes.

-Tu as raison, Trevor.

-Vous êtes sûr que ces monstres sont toujours dans votre domaine ? s'enquit Integra en soufflant une bouffée de fumée de cigarette.

-Sûr et certain. Ils n'ont pas pu échapper à la surveillance d'Apex et Iona, mes filles, elles veillent depuis le lever du soleil. Nous avons la certitude qu'elles sont entrées par le Col du Vautour, au Nord. Nous n'avons retrouvé des gardes que des flaques de sang, et quelques petits os broyés. Nous avons dû boucher la sortie du tunnel en faisant s'effondrer la parois rocheuse, au dessus. Voyez la configuration de la vallée : aucune sortie discrète n'est possible.

Il disait vrai. Les montagnes entourant le domaine évoquaient plus des murailles titanesques de roche que de véritables montagnes. Leurs pentes étaient raides et accidentées. De l'autre côté de la vallée, Seras parvenait à distinguer une cascade se jetant dans un grand lac. Seule la zone où ils se trouvaient pouvait être empruntée pour sortir, mais elle était sous bonne garde.

-Nous allons devoir les chercher dans toute la vallée ? demanda Seras en observant le domaine qui s'étendait devant elle. L'ensemble devait bien faire plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de diamètres. La vallée était une étroite faille de verdure toute en longueur, large d'un kilomètre au moins. Sur leur droite, une vaste forêt remplissait la pointe sud de la vallée, cernant ce qui semblait être une grande faille dans la montagne.

-J'en ai peur, Miss, répondit le dragon en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il y eu un frôlement au dessus de leur tête et un autre dragon se posa avec douceur à quelques mètres d'eux, sans presque soulever le moindre grain de poussière. C'était presque l'exacte réplique de Théobald, en bien plus petit. Ses écailles étaient d'un bleu-noir mat, et la crête d'épines qui courait le long de son dos était plus petite. Le mot qui venait à l'esprit en le voyant était « furtif ». Même avec ses sens de vampire, ni Seras ni Alucard ne l'avaient entendu arriver. Le dragon prit sa forme humaine, une jeune femme assez grande aux cheveux blonds attachés en une longue tresse. Elle avait un petit air de famille avec Théobald. Les mêmes yeux, et le même front, et quelque chose dans la façon de se tenir très droite, la tête haute. Elle adressa rapidement un signe de tête à l'équipe d'Hellsing avant de se tourner vers Théobald.

-Ils se sont arrêtés dans la faille, au sud. Ils ne bougent pas beaucoup, je crois que la lumière du jour ne leur réussit pas vraiment, dit-elle en anglais, avec un très léger accent.

-Merci, Apex. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de passer à l'action, ajouta le dragon en se tournant vers les deux vampires. Apex, tu les accompagne,et je compte sur toi pour les briffer en chemin.

* * *

Integra et Théobald regardèrent les deux vampires et la dragonne descendre dans la vallée.

-Théobald, dis-moi qu'on peut tuer ces choses, dit Integra sans quitter la vallée des yeux.

-On peut les tuer, Integra. J'ai une confiance absolue en la puissance d'Alucard, et en sa fidélité. Tu lui as dit de tuer, il tuera sans poser de question. Mais je suis un peu étonné que tu ai amené son infante...

-Ne la sous-estime pas. C'est une Draculina, après tout. Tes enfants vont bien ?

-Asmodeus a faillit perdre un bras, il a été attaqué dans le dos. Heureusement, les autres ont vite réagit et ont démembré la créature qui l'attaquait. Apex l'a ramené avec Jacob, le vampire. Le temps qu'elle revienne les autres avaient sérieusement amoché un deuxième monstres mais battaient en retraite. L'effet de surprise a beaucoup joué...

Ils observèrent les hommes d'Integra se hâter autour d'eux pour sortir l'artillerie lourde de l'avion. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Théobald vit Integra fermer les yeux et perçu vaguement l'échange d'une discussion télépathique.

-Alucard n'a aucune idée de ce que sont ces créatures, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Théobald d'un air sombre lorsqu'Integra eu rouvert les yeux.

-Aucune.

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, Integra.

La jeune femme alluma un second cigare et leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un gris sale.


	5. Ceux qui rôdent dans les ténèbres

_Bonjour, lecteur, si tu es parvenu jusqu'ici c'est chouette ! C'est la première fois que je dois écrire une scène de combat, d'action en général... soyez indulgents. S'il vous plaît ? _

_J'en profite pour prévenir que cette fic est partie pour être très longue. Une quarantaine de chapitre, au moins... Je dis ça parce que pour le moment, cette fic donne peut être l'impression que tout se passe lentement, ou même qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est normal. C'est juste le début, il faut le temps que les choses se mettent en place... a__lors accrochez vous. Moi aussi je vais m'accrocher, d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture ! Fhtagn.  
_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt, Apex vit les deux vampires s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres de la lisière. Alucard ne laissait rien transparaître, comme à son habitude, mais Seras avait levé les yeux vers la cime des arbres et semblait pensive.

Elle était relativement peu familière avec la nature sauvage et les forêts en général. Mais même en étant citadine dans l'âme, un frisson curieux lui traversa le dos et les épaules lorsqu'elle dépassa les premiers arbres. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'était...

Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter, voilà. C'était une forêt telle qu'elle se la représentait : chênes, hêtres, lierre, ronces, arbres abattus, souches. Mais on n'entendait pas un chant d'oiseau, pas une stridulation d'insecte. Seulement le craquement lointain d'une branche tombée, le grondement à peine audible d'une cascade. Comme si toute vie avait déserté les lieux. Tout dans le décors leur hurlait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être là. C'était une mise en garde plutôt qu'une menace. Comme si le moindre brin d'herbe les suppliait de fuir tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Seras aurait donné beaucoup pour être ailleurs. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu à l'extrême. Elle se sentait comme une proie qui sent rôder le prédateur à quelques mètres, et, ne sachant pas si elle a été repérée, guette le moment où il lui faudrait bondir et courir pour sa vie.

-C'est comme ça depuis ce matin, murmura Apex, qui s'était placée aux côtés de Seras et avait deviné ses pensées.

Elle avait un incroyable don pour marcher sans faire un seul bruit, malgré les feuilles mortes et les branches cassées qui tapissaient le sol. Alucard parvenait sans problèmes à être discret, mais pas avec une telle perfection.

-Ce silence ?

-Pas seulement. C'est comme si quelque chose nous hurlait de partir. Tu l'as senti, toi aussi, ça se voit.

-Est-ce que c'est... ce sont ces monstres qui...

-Je crois, oui. Je ne sais pas quelle est la nature des choses qu'on affronte, mais ça n'est pas _normal._ Je suis un dragon et je vis depuis plusieurs années avec un vampire au sous-sol et plusieurs garous, mais ça tient de la banalité affligeante à côté de ce qui se terre dans la faille, de l'autre côté de ce bois.

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, un vent très faible, à peine une brise, souffla de l'intérieur de la forêt. Il apportait une odeur de mousse, de terre, de verdure. Rien d'anormal à cela. C'étaient les bruits qu'il amenaient qui firent gronder Seras et Apex. Il y avait le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles. Et, à peine audibles, des sifflements, des stridulations, des cliquetis étranges, comme une musique dissonante.

-C'est eux qu'on entend, souffla Apex.

Seras chercha le regard d'Alucard, inquiète. Si elle espérait y trouver une assurance ou un détachement propre à la rassurer, elle fut déçue. Alucard fixait d'un regard intense le cœur des bois. Il ne souriait pas. Il avait l'air concentré, comme s'il essayait de percevoir des formes au delà des arbres, là où il ne pouvait les voir. Seras mit quelque secondes avant de comprendre qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il lui avait appris pendant plusieurs jours : il sondait la zone avec son troisième œil.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'aura, gronda-t-il d'une voix sombre que Seras ne lui avait jamais entendu. Tu es sûre qu'il y en a plusieurs, dragonne ?

-Ils sont huit, souffla Apex sans s'offusquer.

L'évidence frappa Seras avec la force d'un boulet de canon. _Il était inquiet._

-Dis nous ce que tu sais sur eux, murmura Alucard.

* * *

Pendant que les deux vampires et la dragonne allaient dénicher les monstres, les soldats de Hellsing mettaient en place l'artillerie lourde au abords de la forêt.

_Alucard, Seras, j'espère que vous savez tout les deux esquiver les obus, _songea Integra,_ parce que vu la tête de ces bestioles je ne sais pas si les soldats prendront le temps de bien viser. _

* * *

La traversée de la forêt leur prit une bonne demi-heure.

-Ils sont affreux à voir et impossible à décrire, alors le plus simple serait de vous dire qu'on va affronter de très gros insectes. Ils sont couvert en grande partie d'une espèce de chitine que les balles ne peuvent pas percer, sauf au niveau de la tête et du cou. Et n'espérez pas les tuer d'une seule balle ou même de deux. On en a vu un continuer à se battre à l'aveugle après s'être fait décapiter. Je crois que leur cerveau se trouve ailleurs que dans leur tête. Celui qu'on a tué, on a dû le démembrer entièrement. Ils sont très rapides. Et très bien organisés : ils bougent et attaquent avec une telle synchronisation que c'en est effrayant. Comme s'ils avaient tous la même idée au même moment. Le but va être d'en éliminer un maximum pour les pousser hors de la forêt. Là ils seront accueillis à coups de bazookas et d'obus.

-Quelle taille à peu près ? demanda Seras en serrant Harkonnen contre elle comme le ferait une petite fille avec son ours en peluche.

-Un rhinocéros mâle adulte.

-Heu... c'est-à-dire ?

-4 mètres de long en moyenne, 1m80 au garrot. Oui, dit-elle en croisant le regard tétanisé de Seras, c'est énorme. C'est pour ça qu'on va les prendre par surprise. Ils semblent beaucoup moins actifs le jour, ils seront donc sensiblement plus lents. J'espère que tu sais viser, on a pas le droit à l'erreur.

-C'est assez impressionnant, la quantité d'informations que tu as récolté sur ces choses en les voyant une seule fois...

-Je suis guetteur. Observer et mémoriser, c'est mon boulot, répondit Apex avec une pointe de fierté. Plus un bruit, maintenant. On arrive.

Au travers de la cime des arbres, Seras aperçut une haute muraille de pierre. Ils arrivaient donc au niveau de la faille où s'étaient réfugiés les monstres. La « faille » en question était une grande crevasse sur le flanc raide d'une montagne, une caverne étroite et toute en hauteur qui, d'après Apex, abritait normalement une colonie de chauves-souris. Elle se finissait en cul-de-sac et n'était profonde que de vingt ou trente mètres. L'entrée, quant à elle, ne faisait que trois ou quatre mètres de large sur huit de haut. À l'intérieur, il faisait noir. Un noir d'encre, alors que la lumière du jour aurait dû au moins éclairer les premiers mètres. Son instinct hurlait à Seras que quelque chose d'anormal se tapissait là dedans, quelque chose d'immonde. Il lui semblait entendre de vagues râles, des feulements discrets. Et une odeur désagréable émanait de la grotte. Une odeur organique, fade et entêtante. Une odeur d'insecte.

_« C'est le moment de voir l'étendue de tes progrès, Seras. Utilise ta forme d'ombre pour aller jeter un œil là dedans. »_

_« Mais... On ne sait pas ce que c'est exactement, elles pourraient me percevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre... »_

_« Aucune chance. Allez, montre moi ce que tu sais faire, fliquette. »_

Apex haussa légèrement les sourcils quand le corps de Seras se transforma en flaque d'ombre rougeoyante et rampa en direction de la grotte. Sous cette forme, à moins de vouloir se manifester vraiment, elle était invisible et presque imperceptible à toute créature vivante. Les animaux, qui avaient des sens très développés, pouvaient éventuellement avoir la vague impression d'être observé, mais rien de plus. Ce qui rendait l'exercice difficile était la répugnance qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de s'approcher de la grotte. Ça lui semblait aussi répugnant que plonger la main dans une charogne grouillante de vers. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait voir, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas, d'avance. L'ombre de Seras recouvrit les parois rocheuses de la caverne, et se couvrit d'yeux rouges. C'était un peu comme percevoir ce qui l'entourait avec son troisième œil, mais avec des images bien plus précises, et surtout, avec la possibilité de se défendre. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir de haut-le-cœur ni de frisson de dégoût. Heureusement.

Depuis qu'elle était à Hellsing, Seras avait vu beaucoup de choses atroces. Des vampires, des goules, des nazis, des nazis-vampires, des membres arrachés, elle s'était fait énucléer, arracher un bras, avait été empalée sur une faux. Et son mentor était Alucard, ce qui était en soit une épreuve psychologique. Mais rien, jusque-là, ne l'avait horrifiée comme le faisaient les choses qui, endormies, couvraient le sol de la grotte. Elle songea avec horreur que l'équipe d'intervention avait dû la combattre de nuit.

_Je vais devoir me battre contre ça, Ô seigneur, je vais les voir bouger. _

Seras pensa d'abord à des insectes, peut-être des cafards ou des mille-pattes. C'était énorme, aussi imposant qu'un rhinocéros, de couleur rougeâtre. C'était la forme qui mettait le doute, et, en réalité, qui la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'un savant fou avait voulu créer un insecte humanoïde en se basant uniquement sur la description vague d'un être humain... voire d'un primate. Les choses étaient voûtée, affreusement humanoïdes. La tête n'avait pourtant rien d'humain. Une masse pulpeuse de chair informe à face de cochon. Des yeux, des yeux d'insecte faisaient le tour du groin, et la tête était hérissée d'antennes qui frétillaient d'une façon immonde, mollement. Les mains se terminaient en griffes. Ils avaient une queue, sorte de gros vers annelé qui se terminait en bouquet de tubes creux, rosâtres, palpitants. Prise d'une fascination horrifiée, Seras alla voir de plus près les étranges petites trompes qui bougeaient doucement, se pliaient et se dépliaient. Elles étaient bien creuses et l'intérieur était tapit de vibrisses noires. Ce n'étaient pas des monstres. C'était cent fois, mille fois pire que ça. Le monstre qui se cachait sous le lit des enfants ou dans les placard leur ressemblait probablement. C'étaient les choses qui guettaient dans l'ombre. La présence dans votre dos quand vous traversez ce couloir sombre et silencieux, celle qui vous dit « Retourne toi. Si tu te retourne, tu me verras, je serais là. ». La silhouette que l'on craint de voir apparaître quand on se regarde dans un miroir, après le coucher du soleil. La pierre qui tombe dans l'estomac quand la porte de la chambre grince en pleine nuit.

_Je ne suis pas en train de voir ça. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Je rêve, je rêve je..._

Mais elle savait que son troisième œil ne pouvait pas la tromper. Il faisait tellement noir dans cette grotte. Pourquoi la lumière du jour n'entrait-elle pas ? Mais après tout, les monstres vivent dans l'obscurité, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se passa alors une chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Quelqu'un essayait de la contacter, quelqu'un qui ne maîtrisait pas bien la télépathie. C'était comme si on avait frappé doucement à la porte de son esprit. À peine un effleurement, le mouvement sinueux et discret d'un poisson près de la jambe d'un nageur. Seras se sentit soudain affreusement seule. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus sentir la présence d'Alucard et Apex ?

_Le grand méchant loup frappe à la porte et il n'y a plus que moi à la maison, _pensa-t-elle en sentant sa santé mentale vaciller.

Elle aurait dû fuir. Elle aurait dû sortir de sa transe, mais impossible de trouver la sortie. Qui avait dissimulé la porte ? C'était comme un rêve dont elle ne pouvait se réveiller, comme si elle était prisonnière de sa propre tête. Comme les enfants ne peuvent s'empêcher d'ouvrir un œil quand ils entendent la porte du placard grincer, Seras se concentra sur ce qui rôdait tout autour d'elle. C'était grand. Puissant. Curieux.

Des centaines d'yeux insectoïdes la fixaient dans l'obscurité de son esprit.

Ces choses pensaient. Et elles l'avaient vue.

Elle hurla.

* * *

Le cauchemar prit fin quand une violente douleur suivie d'une sensation de vertige explosa au niveau de son nez, la jetant à terre. Le contact du sol couvert de feuilles mortes et d'herbes folles, l'odeur de l'humus et du sang qui coulait de son nez presque brisé furent un tel soulagement qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer de joie. Mais l'heure n'était visiblement pas à la réjouissance, puisque c'était Alucard qui venait de la frapper, avec assez de force pour lui briser le nez et une partie des os du front. Seras gémit en se tenant l'arrête du nez, tandis que du sang aspergeait sa bouche et son uniforme. Les couleurs étaient trop fortes et si elle n'y prenait pas garde, ses yeux se révulsaient tout seuls. Tout tournait, et l'odeur de sang qui remplissait son nez et ses sinus était abominable.

-Seras ! Ça va ?! Fit la voix d'Apex au dessus d'elle.

-Vue... elles b'ont vue... haleta Seras, encore sous le choc.

-Si elles t'avaient vue elles seraient déjà dehors, idiote, cracha Alucard. Tu as halluciné.

-Bas du tout ! Aïe... Je les ai zenties... il y avait des yeux... des yeux...

-Tu es sortie au bout de quelques secondes et quand tu as repris sa forme humaine tu t'es évanouie. Tout ce que tu as vu c'était dans ton esprit, continua Alucard. Tu t'es laissée submerger par la terreur et tu as commencé à halluciner.

Il se détourna d'elle et observa la caverne à travers les arbres, une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Apex le fixa quelques secondes, stupéfaite par la sécheresse, non, le mépris qu'il avait mit dans ces paroles. Seras baissa les yeux sur le sol moussu. La honte la submergea, brûlante et paralysante. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux pour ne laisser échapper aucune larme. Son nez et son front commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Les os se ressoudaient doucement.

-Je suis désolée.

-Comme toujours, fit Alucard sans daigner la regarder. On ne peut pas perdre plus de temps. Quel est le plan exact, dragonne ?

Apex regarda un instant la jeune vampire à l'air abattu, tout près d'elle. Elle se frotta le nez quand il eu finit de guérir et jeta un regard timide vers Alucard. Apex fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas la cruauté gratuite. Elle avait une petite sœur, Iona, qu'elle taquinait beaucoup parce qu'elle était à un âge où, à son sens, si on ne vous taquine pas un peu, vous n'avancez jamais. Parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous agiter sous le nez les défauts que vous ne voyez pas. Et parce qu'il fallait bien l'endurcir un peu, bon sang. Elle adorait sa petite sœur et n'avait jamais été jusqu'à la faire pleurer, ni à la rabaisser. Mais lui...

Ce n'était pas juste de la taquinerie. Il exprimait à voix haute la déception qu'elle lui inspirait, sans aucun égard pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Seras n'était plus qu'une petite boule de honte et de colère rentrée, qui n'avait pas le droit de se défendre sous peine de subir un châtiment pire encore qu'un regard froid et une moue méprisante. Il ne la malmenait pas seulement parce qu'elle devait apprendre. Simplement, il ne faisait pas attention à ses sentiments. Et pourtant... Pourtant elle avait très bien perçu la vague de frayeur qui l'avait submergé pendant quelque secondes quand Seras s'était effondrée en sortant de la faille. Ça n'avait duré qu'une ou deux seconde, mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Peut être bien... peut-être bien qu'il ne portait pas des lunettes aussi opaques uniquement pour inquiéter ses ennemis. On a beau être âgé de plus de cinq cents ans, on ne peut pas complètement cacher ses sentiments complètement. Quand bien même... le vampire ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance, ni de réelle sympathie.

-Il faut les repousser vers la lisière de la forêt. Là on les finit à coup d'obus et de bazookas. Le problème va surtout être de les faire sortir...

-J'ai une méthode très simple, pour ça, fit Seras qui, armant Harkonnen, le hissa sur son épaule.

-Heu, je ne sais pas si...

Apex n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il y eu le « bang » sonore caractéristique d'un missile anti-char qu'on tire suivit d'une violente déflagration. Flammes, fumée, blocs de roche et morceaux de chair furent projetés à plus de vingt mètres de distance.

-J'aime beaucoup tes méthodes, dit Apex tandis que ses bras se couvraient d'écailles et que ses doigts se transformaient en griffes épaisses. Et souvenez vous, inutile de viser la tête !

Alucard sourit en voyant Seras, dont les yeux brillaient de fureur, bondir en avant, tout crocs et griffes dehors. Rien de tel qu'une crise de nerf pour être efficace au corps à corps. Si elle réfléchissait trop, elle n'était bonne à rien et il le savait parfaitement. Il s'arma et un sourire carnassier déforma son visage. Rien de tel qu'un petit massacre pour égayer la journée.

* * *

Malgré sa puissance, l'explosion n'avait tué aucun monstre. En revanche, elle les avait surpris en plein sommeil et le souffle les avait projetés hors de la grotte Ils étaient non seulement sonnés mais désorientés, et la lumière du jour les rendait peu réactifs. Sous sa forme de dragon, Apex était bien plus grande qu'eux, mais elle était aussi bien plus frêle, et les créatures étaient blindées de chitine rouge face à laquelle les écailles d'un dragon faisaient pâle figure. De plus, se déplacer dans une forêt sous cette forme était une épreuve. Malheureusement, les affronter sous forme humaine était du suicide pur et simple. Elle et Seras trouvèrent rapidement une des créatures, projetée loin de la grotte par le souffle de l'explosion. Un de ses membres avait été arraché et elle titubait sérieusement en émettant des cliquetis erratiques.

_« Ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir ! Frappe ! »_

Seras était en colère. Non, pas juste en colère. Ce qu'elle ressentait ressemblait à la frénésie d'une rage sanguinaire, la faim en moins, la colère en plus. Elle pouvait à peine réfléchir de façon cohérente. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : détruire. Mais même ça n'était pas suffisant pour la pousser à approcher cette _chose_ qui gigotait atrocement à quelques mètres d'elle.

_Tu ne vas pas le décevoir encore une fois, si ? Tu ne veux pas encore voir ces yeux rouges et méprisant te jauger des pieds à la tête ? _

Non. Et au nom de l'enfer elle allait lui montrer qu'elle en avait dans le ventre.

Moins écœurée que Seras, Apex avait attrapé le bras restant de la créature et le lui arracha d'un coup de mâchoire. Un sang brunâtre gicla de la plaie et répandit une odeur de pourriture. La créature ne poussa pas un cri, mais émit une sorte de crissement sonore, semblable à celui d'une cigale, en beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. Alors qu'elle ouvrait une gueule immonde et sphérique située juste sous son groin pour mordre Apex, Seras l'attrapa par la queue et la projeta contre un arbre avec toute la force dont elle fut capable. La chitine craqua et l'immonde tentacule de la créature lui échappa des mains. Elle était visqueuse au toucher. Bien, visiblement ça n'était pas si difficile de...

_« SERAS ! »_

Le hurlement mental d'Apex lui vrilla les tempes. Elle se retourna et eu juste le temps de voir l'énorme et ignoble tête d'un monstre à un mètre d'elle. Il la percuta avec une telle force qu'elle sentit plusieurs de ses côtes céder sous le choc. La douleur lui vrilla les poumons, le thorax, le dos comme des centaines de petites aiguilles. Il y eu deux coups de feu qui arrosèrent son visage de sang putride lorsque la tête du monstre explosa, et elle roula sur le sol, sonnée et saignante.

Pendant que Seras tentait de se relever, Apex attrapa la queue du monstre et le tira brutalement en arrière. Elle fut surprise de la résistance de l'appendice et de son élasticité. Mais ce qui la surprit plus encore fut la réaction du monstre. D'ordinaire ces bestioles se battaient avec prudence. Elles n'avaient pas peur, ne paniquaient pas, n'avaient aucun mouvement saccadé, et n'essayaient même pas de fuir. C'était effrayant à dire mais elles semblaient trop intelligentes pour se laisser gagner par la peur. Elles anticipaient les mouvements. Lorsque ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur l'espèce de tentacule spongieux, le monstre émit un crissement strident qui vrilla les tympans du dragon. La créature se retourna et, cette fois, fonça tout crocs dehors, visiblement terrorisée. La gueule sphérique, peu pratique pour mordre, se referma sur son épaule. La douleur fut atroce, mais pas autant que la sensation de lourdeur sur son dos lui indiquant qu'une autre créature lui était tombée dessus. Des griffes acérées se plantèrent un peu partout dans son corps. De rage, elle resserra ses mâchoires et trancha d'un coup net...

Alors que Seras et Apex luttaient de leur côté, Alucard avait trouvé un des monstres, à peine à une vingtaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un peu plus tôt. La créature avait été suffisamment rapide pour bondir sur lui et essayer de lui ouvrir le ventre d'un coup de griffe. Il lui avait brisé le bras avant de lui perforer la tête d'un seul coup de poing. Et Apex avait raison, ça ne servait à rien : il n'y avait pas de cerveau là-dedans. Il avait été pratiquement broyé contre un arbre avant d'invoquer Baskerville pour qu'il lui dévore les pattes arrières. C'est seulement quand la chose fut dévorée entièrement qu'il avait pu rejoindre son infante et la dragonne. Son dos lui faisait encore mal mais sa colonne vertébrale se remettait déjà en place.

Il s'immobilisa un instant pour viser. Le monstre qui s'occupait de labourer avec ses griffes le dos d'Apex se retourna. Il appuya sur la détente trois fois, lui arrachant à chaque fois un membre différent. Incapable de se mouvoir, la chose tituba et tomba au sol, gigotant comme un ver affreux, stridulant comme un grillon prit de folie. Quelque chose lui semblait bizarre. Pourquoi s'en être pris à un dragon en pleine possession de ses moyens alors que Seras était à quelques pas de là, presque évanouie et bien plus vulnérable ?

Seras couru vers Apex qui, toujours sous forme de dragon, tentait de se relever. Les écailles de son dos avaient été arrachées à plusieurs endroit et les membranes de ses ailes étaient un peu déchirées, mais elle semblait pouvoir tenir le coup.

Alucard s'approcha. Puis se figea. Seras leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir l'une des créatures le décapiter d'un seul coup de griffe.

Le corps d'Alucard tomba au sol, inerte tandis que Seras poussait un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Des bruits de galopade précipitée, des pas qui se rapprochaient lui indiquèrent qu'ils avaient été encerclés. Depuis le début.

_Pense vite. VITE. Les détails, les détails, regarder, observer... VITE._

Pourquoi ne mourraient-ils pas quand on leur... coupait... La tête.

Les créatures apparurent. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Alucard n'allait pas tarder à revenir à la vie. Son corps chuintait déjà d'ombre mouvantes et la créature qui venait de le décapiter ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle l'enjamba et s'approcha un peu plus, et ses congénères l'imitèrent. Près de Seras, Apex émit un grondement sourd et se ramassa sur elle-même, comme un chat près à bondir.

_« Apex, c'est pas leur tête qu'on leur arrache depuis le début! C'est un leurre ! La vraie tête est à l'autre bout ! »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

Il y un bruit de déchirement horrible quand la gueule gigantesque et monstrueuse de Baskerville trancha en deux la créature qui avait décapité Alucard. Le vampire se dressa derrière elle, tout d'ombres rampantes et d'yeux rouges malfaisants. Seras n'attendit pas et bondit sur la plus proche créature. Croyant que la vampire allait la frapper, la créature projeta vers elle ses griffes. Seras en profita pour lui saisir le poignet, bondit sur son dos en lui déboîtant l'épaule et saisit une pleine poignée de tubes. C'était répugnant, immonde. Alors que la créature se cabrait sous elle, elle déchira en deux la véritable tête du monstre qui s'affaissa, prit de spasmes, avant de s'immobiliser définitivement

Elle se retourna pour voir Alucard qui finissait de charcuter vivante, et avec un sadisme qu'elle ne songea pas à lui reprocher, la deuxième créature. La dernière achevait de se faire mettre en pièce par un dragon en colère. Au loin, quelques tirs d'obus et de bazookas leur indiquèrent que le dernier monstre venait de partir en fumée.

Le calme revint quand Apex reprit sa forme humaine avant de donner un dernier coup de pied rageur au monstre qu'elle venait d'achever. Puis elle tomba à genoux, le visage crispé de douleur. Son dos et une partie de son cou étaient en charpie. L'odeur de son sang remplissait l'air, et Seras remercia intérieurement Geralt d'avoir songé à emmener de quoi les nourrir dans l'avion. Si elle avait eu faim, elle aurait eu du mal à se contrôler. Surtout après de telles émotions...

-D'où viennent ces monstres à votre avis, maître ? demanda Seras en se frottant la nuque.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le vampire en s'approchant d'un des cadavres. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de monstres. Je ne comprend pas leur nature, et ils ont une aura que je n'ai jamais vu avant.

Seras se releva et observa le champ de bataille. Le vert des plantes et de la mousse était tâché de sang coagulé. Une odeur répugnante de pourriture et d'humidité émanait des monstres. Le silence s'installa peu à peu, et une vague idée fit son chemin dans la tête de la Draculina.

-Le souffle de l'explosion ne leur a rien fait, vous avez remarqué ? dit-elle doucement en fixant un des cadavres. Celle qu'on a trouvé la première avait un bras arraché... mais les autres étaient parfaitement intactes.

Elle sentit plutôt qu'elle ne vit Apex se figer.

-Elles nous ont tendu un piège, continua-t-elle. On s'en est pris au plus faible d'abord, et elles en ont profité pour essayer de se débarrasser de toi en première parce que tu représentais la plus grande menace. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elles avaient même prévu votre arrivée, maître.

Un silence de mort s'installa peu à peu dans la minuscule clairière où gisaient les cadavres aliens.

-Comment ils ont pu mettre au point un piège en si peu de temps ? L'explosion les a tirés du sommeil et ils ont été complètement désorienté jusqu'à ce qu'on leur tombe dessus... gémit Apex en sentant son sang se glacer.

-Maître, tout à l'heure, vous avez demandé à Apex si il y avait vraiment plusieurs de ces créatures. C'est parce qu'elles n'émettent qu'une seule aura, pas vrai ? Je l'ai sentit quand je suis allée les espionner. Un seul esprit. Comme... comme dans une ruche. C'est pour ça qu'elles sont si bien coordonnées.

Alucard avait remit ses lunettes, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas vraiment savoir ce que ses yeux exprimaient. Mais elle sentit son regard sur elle tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

-Il faut qu'on rentre, dit Apex. J'ai besoin de soins et... de me reposer, aussi.

Seras alla l'aider à se relever et l'aida à marcher, Alucard sur leurs talons.

-Tu as soulevé un point intéressant, Seras, dit-il au bout de cinq minutes de marche.

-Lequel ?

-Tu as parlé de ruche. Ce qui implique, ma chère, qu'il y a une Reine quelque part.

Un légère brise agita les frondaisons tandis qu'un pépiement doux leur parvint, loin au fond des bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, les oiseaux recommencèrent à chanter.


	6. et celui qui y dort

Integra alla examiner avec Théobald les restes carbonisés du monstre. Ils étaient vraiment immondes. Un frisson lui couru le long du dos et elle alluma nerveusement un cigare. Derrière eux, les soldats encore sous le choc se remettaient de leurs émotions en allumant cigarette sur cigarette. Deux d'entre eux s'étaient évanouis en voyant foncer sur eux l'horreur insectoïde, et un troisième était encore en plein crise de nerf. Ses camarades peinaient à le calmer. Integra avait eut raison sur un point : il était difficile de viser soigneusement une cible mouvante quand on sentait sa raison fuir et le monde vaciller autour de soi. Ça, ou même simplement réagir. Heureusement, quelques soldats avaient réussit à garder suffisamment de contrôle sur leurs nerfs pour tirer, et le monstre avait été réduit en bouillie fumante à seulement une dizaine de mètres d'eux. On pouvait être paralysé de terreur, mais l'idée de se trouver en contact avec une horreur pareille pouvait aussi aider à viser correctement. En fait, même après que la chose fut détruite, les tirs avaient continué à marteler le cadavre pendant trente bonnes seconde. Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne se relève pas.

Trevor, le majordome, venait de partir en voiture vers le manoir, emmenant une Apex au bord de l'évanouissement. Restaient Théobald, Integra, Seras et Alucard qui faisait son rapport en rechargeant ses armes, couvant le dragon d'un regard d'avertissement. Avertissement contre quoi et pour quelle raison, Seras n'en savait rien, mais la tension qui régnait entre eux la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, comme si elle déteignait sur elle. Elle s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir avec les soldats, que sa présence avait l'air de rassurer. Le ciel était toujours d'une couleur de fer. Il régnait sur la plaine, et malgré la présence de nombreux soldats, un silence qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui régnait dans la forêt une heure plus tôt. C'était le silence effaré, pesant de ceux qui n'osaient pas se regarder de peur de voir dans les yeux de l'autre la même terreur. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir vu ce qu'ils avaient vu. Loin au dessus d'eux, un aigle planait en rond.

-Une Reine ? fit Théobald d'un air perplexe après le rapport d'Alucard. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, tout porte à croire qu'un seul groupe de monstre rôdait dans la région. S'il y avait une « ruche » de ces choses, nous aurions fait face à plusieurs groupes. Songez que la première attaque a eut lieu il y a six mois.

-Je vous laisse seul juge, mon cher. Je ne suis qu'une arme au service de Hellsing, après tout.

Ce disant, il referma le barillet de son arme, enfin chargé, d'un coup sec.

-Je pense qu'il faudra tout de même être vigilant à l'avenir, dit Integra en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Alucard.

-Ah, ne pensons plus à tout ça, maugréa Théobald en agitant la main d'un air négligent. Integra, pensez-vous que vous hommes pourraient aller chercher les cadavres encore à peu près entier de ces monstres ? Apex n'est pas en état de le faire et il ne faudrait pas que... quelqu'un tombe sur ces choses. On ne sait jamais. Les journalistes se glissent partout...

Seras, qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit un mot, ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Théobald. Son regard bleu et perçant était fixé sur les restes du monstre que les bazookas avaient réduit à presque rien. Il brillait, pas tant de colère ou d'inquiétude que de... convoitise ? Au delà des prunelles bleues nuit et du visage impassible, brûlait une faim dévorante. Une gourmandise malsaine. Seras jeta un œil à Alucard et s'aperçut que lui aussi fixait intensément le dragon d'un air mauvais, derrière ses lunettes. Même Integra semblait légèrement mécontente, comme si elle assistait aux caprices d'un enfant gâté. Mais elle appela trois de ses hommes les plus robustes et les envoya chercher les corps. Sitôt fait, le regard de Théobald se fit plus doux.

-Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de vous avoir ici, ma chère, dit-il avec un sourire. Que diriez vous de rester prendre le thé ? Je serais ravit de vous montrer le château de mes ancêtres, et toute ma petite famille.

Si de loin le château d'Ombreuil ressemblait à un bloc de granit taillé, de près, il en était tout autrement. C'était assurément un très vieux château. La pierre était sombre mais, malgré les siècles avait à peine été érodée par la pluie et le vent. Il n'avait pas été conçu pour être élégant : aucune sculpture, aucun bas-relief délicat ne venait briser la rude solidité des murs et la sévérité de l'architecture. Sur une partie du château, du lierre avait poussé, et ajoutait une touche de vert brillant à la grisaille de la pierre. En automne, les feuilles tournaient au rouge écarlate et dessinaient une plaie sanglante sur la muraille. Pourtant, malgré son aspect rude et rustre, le château avait une sorte d'élégance froide, sévère, lugubre. Seras avait songé un instant, très discrètement pour que son maître ne remarque rien, que ce fort inquiétant perché au sommet d'une falaise lui évoquait Alucard tel qu'elle l'avait aperçu durant la bataille à Londres, dans son armure de Comte Dracula. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer, très furtivement, une étrange expression dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en vue du château. Ce n'était pas exactement de la tristesse. Plutôt une certaine mélancolie. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule à lui porter tant d'attention, elle fut aussi la seule à remarquer qu'il s'était arrêté d'un seul coup après avoir passé la gigantesque porte d'entrée. Pas besoin de herse ou même de muraille dans un endroit pareil. Perché tel qu'il l'était sur un pic vertigineux, le château était virtuellement imprenable. A moins d'envoyer des soldats en file indienne le long de la seule route qui y menait.

-Maître, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Alucard baissa les yeux vers le sol dallé de noir et de blanc. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr, il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose au moment où il avait passé les gigantesques portes.

_Aide moi. _

C'était à peine un murmure. La voix faible, gémissante, pitoyable d'un être en souffrance, au bord de l'abîme. Ou peut-être le cri d'un prisonnier, étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs de pierre, entravé par des chaînes et brisé par la torture. Une âme ravagée qui peinait à se faire entendre à travers les parois de sa prison et le vacarme de la tempête de démence qui faisait rage autour de lui. Il faisait sombre dans le hall et Seras ne pouvait voir le visage de son maître, mais elle vit ses yeux luire d'un éclat sanglant.

_Aide moi. S'il te plaît. Trouve moi. _

-Rejoins-les, Seras. J'ai à faire dans le sous-sol, dit Alucard d'une voix sombre.

Il passa à travers le sol sous les yeux écarquillés de Seras qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Trop tard. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle était parfaitement seule dans le grand hall froid. Integra et Théobald avaient disparu à l'angle du long couloir, derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle se rappela alors qu'un vampire était gardé au sous-sol, et un vampire du genre dangereux. Elle déglutit difficilement. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas de vampire plus puissant que son maître, en théorie. Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas l'idée de... Mais il avait été maintenu prisonnier dans une cave pendant trente ans lui-même, non ?

_Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il va le...libérer ?_

Non. Cela impliquait qu'il fasse preuve d'altruisme, sentiment aussi inconnu à Alucard que l'astrophysique à un requin. Non, il n'allait pas faire une bêtise pareille. Sir Integra ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais dans le doute... Elle se hâta vers le couloir où elle les avait vu tourner. Après l'angle, le couloir était percé de hautes fenêtres donnant sur la vallée. Le vide s'ouvrait juste en dessous, un véritable cauchemar pour tout ceux qui souffraient de vertige. À se demander comment le château tenait debout...

L'intérieur était plus chaleureux que ce qu'avait imaginé Seras. Les murs de pierre gardaient bien la chaleur et, au fil des siècles, les fenêtres avaient été agrandies et l'intérieur du château modernisé et réaménagé. Les dragons étaient des amoureux de leur patrimoine, et gardaient de ce fait tout meuble ou objet qui était encore utilisable et en bon état. On y trouvait quelques meuble ancien, du genre que l'on voit en général dans un musée et qu'il est défendu de toucher. Et beaucoup de tableaux, représentant généralement des membres de la famille dans différents costumes d'époque. Il y en avait relativement peu. Seras rejoignit Integra et Théobald dans un gigantesque salon tout en longueur.

Du sol au plafond, tout était de pierre. La pièce aurait dû paraître froide et lugubre, pourtant elle était chaleureuse et rassurante, sans que Seras ne puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Du feu crépitait dans une cheminée surmontée d'un énorme dragon de pierre aux ailes déployées et tenant dans ses griffes un blason, faisant face à deux fauteuils et un immense canapé tendus de velours rouge. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères croulant sous les livres, la plupart relativement anciens. À l'autre bout du salon, un bureau encombré de papiers, de livres et, chose curieuse, d'un petit sablier d'argent délicatement ouvragé, surmonté de trois petites perles. Théobald et Integra étaient en pleine conversation face à une des fenêtres. Geralt, qui les avait suivit jusque là, se tenait droit et immobile près du canapé, les mains jointes dans le dos. Et une jeune fille était installée dans un des fauteuils, en pleine lecture d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_. Les mots « crise d'adolescence » s'étalaient sur son visage, moins à cause d'une légère acné que d'un air de défi permanent et une moue renfrognée. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait un jean noir et une chemise vert sombre sous une veste noire assez usée, avec un écusson sur l'épaule. Chose curieuse, elle avait des lunettes d'aviateur autour du cou. Quand Seras entra, elle leva vers elle des yeux verts et curieux.

-Salut, dit-elle avant de retourner à sa lecture.

-Bonjour. Heu, Sir Integra...

-Oui, Seras... Où est Alucard ?

* * *

Alucard descendit un escalier en colimaçon qui le mena à un long couloir plongé dans les ténèbres épaisses du monde souterrain. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour y voir. Impassible, il dépassa de nombreuses portes. Salles vides ou pleines, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir pour savoir. Il sentait. Barbe-Bleue avait une chambre secrète, Théobald en avait des dizaines. La seule chose qu'on pouvait lui accorder était que rien de vivant n'était conservé ici. Pas de souffrance, pas de massacre. De derrière les barreaux de fer, des yeux de verre dans des corps bourrés de paille le regardèrent passer, inexpressifs, morts, vides. La mort ne régnait pas dans ces lieux. Il n'y avait plus de chair à hanter, à pourrir. Rien que des carcasses sèches, et le souvenir d'une vie qui n'était plus. Et tout au fond, la lourde porte métallique de la cellule du seul être conscient de ce musée des horreurs.

* * *

-C'est ça le problème, je crois qu'il est parti voir le vampire qui est à la cave...

Integra faillit en laisser tomber son cigare et Théobald ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par la jeune fille.

-Tant mieux, il arrivera peut être à remettre Twist à sa place. Pas de panique.

Puis elle ajouta, en tournant la tête vers son père :

-On peut entrer dans sa cellule, mais difficilement en sortir à cause des prières que j'ai cloué sur les murs. De toute façon on lui a remit sa camisole et il est enchaîné par des liens en argent béni.

-Il est _quoi _? cracha Seras, horrifiée, dans un élan de compassion à l'égard d'un congénère.

-C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour l'immobiliser sans lui faire trop de mal ! se défendit la jeune fille en toisant Seras d'un air de défi. Et j'apprécie pas ce genre de méthode. Jacob n'est pas un méchant garçon, le problème c'est Twist.

-Vous avez un vampire souffrant d'un dédoublement de personnalité ? demanda Integra ébahie, nettement moins longue à la détente que Seras. C'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez pas tué ?

Il y avait comme une once de reproche dans sa voix, et Théobald le sentit. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la fenêtre d'un air sombre, croisant les bras dans son dos comme pour se défendre de toute attaque contre sa personne. Même la jeune fille dans le fauteuil le toisait d'un regard méfiant. Seras sentit nettement la tension s'alourdir dans la pièce, et malgré le gigantesque feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, la température sembla descendre de quelques degrés.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Iona, va à la cave, s'il te plaît. Si Jacob refait effectivement surface, tu es la seule à pouvoir t'en occuper. Et puis il faudra quelqu'un pour faire sortir Alucard.

Iona se leva, laissant tomber son livre sur le fauteuil et sortit de la pièce. Théobald resta debout devant la fenêtre tandis qu'Integra soupirait et allait s'asseoir dans le canapé. Trevor, le majordome, entra alors, portant un plateau avec un service à thé en argent, d'une facture très délicate.

-Je ne peux rien vous reprocher, Théobald. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et je connais les dragons. Un peu, dit Integra après une hésitation. Mon grand-père lui même... n'a pas été des plus prévenants à l'égard d'Alucard. Mon père n'a guère fait mieux. Maintenant parlez moi de votre vampire.

* * *

Alucard resta un instant immobile devant la porte. Elle était épaisse, blindée, fermée non seulement par des verrous électroniques mais aussi par des verrous classiques. Les murs étaient épais, et plusieurs caméras de surveillance fixaient la porte. Quoi qui fut enfermé à l'intérieur, on ne voulait pas que ça sorte. Il lui semblait sentir l'aura de prières clouées sur les murs, à l'intérieur. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de rentrer. Sortir serait un problème, mais il trouverait un autre moyen. Juste pour rire, il cogna trois fois à la porte avant de passer à travers.

* * *

-Jacob... est un cas unique.

-Je m'en doute, Théobald, dit Integra sur un ton que Seras eu du mal à identifier.

-Je l'ai découvert il y a une vingtaine d'années dans le sous-sol d'un hôpital. L'endroit avait été complètement condamné, je pense qu'il s'était fait enfermer lui-même. Il gisait-là, incapable de mourir et de bouger depuis... je ne sais pas. Longtemps. Moi et les enfants nous l'avons ramené ici et essayé de le soigner... par pur altruisme, Integra, je vous vois venir. Malheureusement, nous avons vite compris qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales. Tout contact avec lui était presque impossible : il nous suppliait de le laisser seul et de ne pas nous approcher. Quand nous le laissions seuls, il gémissait et pleurait continuellement, parfois il parlait tout seul. Il semblait souffrir de terribles migraines et d'hallucinations. C'est Iona qui a eu l'idée de lui donner des psychotropes, ceux qu'on utilise dans le traitement de certaines psychoses. Et cela a marché. Il s'est calmé et nous avons pu l'approcher. Enfin, surtout Iona. Les autres ne voulaient pas l'approcher, par répugnance pour son état de vampire, je pense. Grâce à Iona, nous avons pu retracer une partie de son histoire : il s'appelle, Jacob, et il est né en France en 1659. Il est devenu vampire à 20 ans pendant un voyage à Venise. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que nous avons appris. Nous ne l'avons pas sortit de sa cellule, et nous en avons même renforcé la sécurité à sa demande. Il ne veut pas être libéré. Il sait qu'il représente un terrible danger pour les autres. Vous voyez, quand un vampire vide un être humain de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il absorbe également son âme. Je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire, Draculina. Par je ne sais quelle aberration ou quel cruel jeu du sort, Jacob absorbe non seulement les âmes de ses victimes mais aussi leur personnalité. La dernière fois que nous avons vérifié, il n'y avait pas moins de huit personnes dans sa tête.

* * *

La cellule était plongée dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres épaisses. Mouvantes. Vivantes. Elle était aussi vaste que celle d'Alucard, mais moins vide. Il sentait l'écho de choses solides autour de lui, mais le monstre qui le guettait, encastré dans le mur d'en face, ne voulait pas les voir. Les ombres qui l'entouraient s'écartèrent de son chemin par prudence, puis se refermèrent derrière lui comme de l'eau lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la porte pour s'approcher du l'obscurité, des milliers d'yeux s'allumèrent et fixèrent l'intrus.

Prisonnier dans une camisole de force en cuir, il était encore enchaîné au mur par de lourdes chaînes d'argent béni, reliées non seulement à son dos mais à ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou. Il était assis, appuyé contre le mur et Alucard songea que c'était exactement à ça qu'il ressemblait, des dizaines d'années plus tôt, quand une Integra blessée et terrorisée l'avait découvert dans la cave du manoir Hellsing. Alucard s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. L'être ne bougeait pas, sa tête reposait sur son buste. Il semblait à peine conscient. Mais son aura... son aura prenait toute la pièce. Elle rampait, serpent immonde et noir aux milles petits yeux rougeoyants d'une intelligence répugnante.

Twist leva sur lui des yeux rouges, déments, à peine visibles derrière de longues mèches de cheveux roux.

-Salut, votre majesté.

* * *

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Integra en posant sa tasse de thé.

Elle avait l'air surprise, mais pas autant que Seras ne l'aurait cru. Elle, en revanche, était sidérée. Quand un vampire absorbait une âme, elle restait à peu près consciente. Aucune des âmes absorbées par Alucard n'avait de véritable individualité car elles étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses. Seras n'avait qu'une âme supplémentaire : celle de Pip Bernadotte. Pip n'était pas dans la sienne. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui parler. Il était juste là, quelque part mais faisait partie d'elle, comme.. un organe supplémentaire. Mais une seconde personnalité, c'était complètement différent.

-Sûr et certain. Il ne simule pas. La présence de tant de monde dans sa tête est déjà une épreuve pour lui, mais le problème vient d'une de ces personnalités particulière. Celle que nous avons appelé Twist. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de lui. Iona m'a raconté l'avoir vu une seule fois, et ne souhaite pas recommencer l'expérience. Je sais que c'est un tueur, un monstre sadique qui a semé la terreur dans une cité minière allemande à la fin du 19e siècle, à peu près à la même époque que Jack l'Éventreur. Un de mes enfants, Asmodeus, a d'ailleurs émit l'hypothèse qu'il soit en réalité Jack lui-même, mais Jacob affirme que l'absorption de Twist date d'avant le premier meurtre de votre célèbre tueur. Twist est une personnalité forte, démente. Il a plusieurs fois prit le contrôle de Jacob et l'a poussé à massacrer des innocents. C'est à cause de lui que Jacob s'est fait enfermer dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble où nous l'avons découvert. Là dessous, il ne pouvait plus nuire à personne. Les psychotropes que nous lui donnons l'aident à maintenir ses personnalités, même Twist, sous contrôle. Mais... il y a quelques jours, sans que nous ne comprenions pourquoi, Jacob est tombé en catatonie, puis Twist a refait surface malgré le traitement. Il s'est échappé, et vous connaissez la suite.

-Et Jacob n'est toujours pas revenu depuis ?

-Non. Les psychotropes sont impuissants, nous ne savons pas pour quelle raison. Iona non plus, et pourtant c'est elle qui le connaît le mieux. Je m'inquiète pour elle, Twist est une abomination, et elle est très attachée à Jacob. Nous avons cessé de le nourrir, pour le moment. C'est le seul moyen de l'affaiblir assez pour le maintenir sous contrôle.

-C'est monstrueux, chuchota Seras sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Le silence s'installa dans le grand salon. Integra but une gorgée de thé et Seras alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle tenta de contacter Alucard mais il faisait visiblement des efforts pour passer inaperçu. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait une approche, elle se heurtait à une muraille mentale infranchissable. Il tenait à ce que sa petite entrevue avec Twist reste privée.

-Hum, Sir Integra... dit-elle d'un air hésitant, vous n'avez pas peur que mon maître ne s'en prenne à ce vampire ?

-Je ne lui en ai pas donné l'ordre.

La foi qu'avait Integra en l'obéissance d'Alucard frisait parfois la sainteté, pensa Seras. Mais, quelque part, elle avait raison : Alucard ne tuerait pas sans qu'on ne lui en ai donné l'ordre. Il avait probablement plus de loyauté envers Integra qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour tout autre membre de la famille Hellsing. Certes...

-Hum... Sir Integra, est-ce que vous verriez un inconvénient à ce que je rejoigne Miss Iona ? Juste... au cas où.

La porte de la cave se trouvait dans le grand hall d'entrée. Elle était entrouverte, et Seras descendit presque quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait là dessous, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas joli du tout. C'était complètement stupide : elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour son maître, il fallait plus qu'un seul vampire pour le tuer et celui-là était enchaîné et affaiblit par le jeûne. Tout allait certainement très bien. S'il avait eu besoin d'aide, il l'aurait appelée. Et puis après tout, s'il ne comptait pas le tuer ni s'en prendre à lui...

_Oui, lui ne fera rien. Mais l'autre ? C'est un meurtrier psychotique, je te rappelle_, lui chuchota une petite voix aigre.

Trop occupée à se rassurer et à descendre à toute vitesse, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter en apercevant Iona assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et trébucha contre elle. Il y eut un cri, un bruit sourd et les deux jeunes filles s'écroulèrent par terre dans un enchevêtrement confus. Quand Seras se redressa, sonnée, et regarda Iona, la dragonne se massait le dos, ses écouteurs encore vissés sur les oreilles.

-Hum... désolée... dit-elle sous le regard furieux de la jeune fille.

-Andouille! Ah, je te jure... grogna-t-elle en se relevant et en ôtant ses écouteurs. C'est la première fois que tu descend un escalier ?

-Je suis descendue vite parce que j'étais inquiète, figure-toi, répliqua Seras, vexée. Ton père me fiche la trouille et je n'arrive pas à contacter mon maître.

Iona haussa légèrement les sourcils.

-Il fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde. Et ne t'en fait pas, tout se passe relativement bien. Ils discutent, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Ton maître est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial pour réussir à tenir une conversation civilisée avec Twist...

Elle aida Seras à se relever, plus pour se faire pardonner sa mauvaise humeur que parce que la Draculina avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Par réflexe, Seras lui tendit son bras d'ombre et Iona écarquilla un peu les yeux en refermant la main sur son poignet.

-Oh, c'est tout bizarre... C'est tiède et j'ai l'impression de tenir du brouillard solide... dit-elle en fixant d'un air intrigué la chose qui remplaçait désormais le bras de Seras. Comment tu as perdu ton bras ? Si je puis me permettre, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

-Dans un combat contre un vampire, la nuit où Londres a été attaquée, répondit Seras en époussetant son uniforme écarlate.

-Et tu l'as eue ?

Le vampire eu un sourire inquiétant en se remémorant le sort qu'elle avait fait subir à Zorin. C'était son seul bon souvenir de cette nuit de cauchemar. C'était le genre de sourire qu'on voyait habituellement sur le visage d'Alucard, pas sur celui de Seras. Iona n'en savait rien, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle venait de malmener un vampire, un être capable de lui arracher la tête d'une pichenette. Mais parallèlement, un vampire qui, quand il ne montrait pas les crocs, avait l'air très sympathique. Curieux. Son père lui avait un peu parlé d'Alucard. En voilà un qu'elle avait hâte de voir.

-Je l'ai eue.

-Et... c'est pas trop handicapant ce... heu... ce truc ? dit-elle, ne trouvant pas d'autre terme.

Le sourire malsain quitta le visage de Seras, au grand soulagement d'Iona à qui la lumière du jour commençait sérieusement à manquer.

-Non, c'est comme un bras normal... mais en plus polyvalent. Je peux en faire un peu ce que je veux. Même voler.

-Tu peux voler ? fit Iona, interloquée.

-Oui, j'ai juste à lui donner la forme d'une paire d'aile et... j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? balbutia Seras en voyant le regard d'Iona.

-Non, non. Tu as de la chance, c'est tout.

-Tu peux voler aussi, pourtant, non ? Tu n'es pas un dragon ?

-Si...

Elle remonta la manche gauche de sa veste pour dévoiler sa main, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Seras s'aperçut qu'elle la gardait cachée volontairement, depuis le début.

_Oups._

Il lui manquait plusieurs phalanges à l'index, au majeur et à l'annulaire. Elle n'avait plus de petit doigt. Seul son pouce était intact.

-Mais j'ai eu un petit accident il y a une dizaine d'années. Je ne peux plus voler, depuis. Ça m'arrangerait bien, une ombre comme la tienne... J'imagine que ça ne marche que si on est un vampire, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

-J'en ai peur, oui.

-Ah, bah. Oublie.

-Je suis vraiment des...

-Chut ! Par pitié, je l'ai trop entendu, ça. C'est pas un drame, c'est pas toi qui m'a tiré dessus avec un lance-roquette, si ? Bon, alors on n'en parle plus. Allez, viens, on va voir ce que deviennent ces deux zouaves...


	7. Le Monstre et l'Agneau

C'était une loque, qui le regardait. Un homme, relativement jeune. Grand. Très maigre, pâle comme la mort et dont les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, emmêlés, hérissés. Il ne payait pas de mine, surtout entravé et affaiblit comme il l'était, pourtant une puissance qu'Alucard avait rarement sentie chez un vampire émanait de lui. Celui qui était aux commandes n'avait aucune idée de comment utiliser la majorité des pouvoirs d'un vampire, sinon il se serait libéré depuis longtemps, et surtout il n'aurait pas été si facilement retrouvé et capturé.

-Bonjour, Twist.

Le vampire eu un petit rire nerveux qui secoua ses épaules maigres. Il passa sa langue sur une rangée de crocs dégoulinants de salive, ses yeux brillants de gourmandise semblaient regarder au travers d'Alucard, lequel ne prononça pas un mot et le toisa avec hauteur. Ses lunette brillaient légèrement dans l'obscurité.

-Je t'ai souvent vu dans les cauchemars de Jacob, Tueur de vampires, fit Twist d'une voix éraillée par la fatigue. Pas avec ce visage, bien sûr. As-tu sentit le vent mort qui souffle sur le monde ? Des portes s'ouvrent et les barrières entre les mondes se font si fines que je ne sais plus ou je me trouve exactement, parfois...

Un spasme lui agita les épaules.

-Alors... que me vaut cette visite ?

-J'ai entendu les cris du vampire que tu garde prisonnier. Je suppose que te demander de le laisser revenir à lui est inutile.

Twist pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air ennuyé, puis émit un claquement de langue. Ses joues étaient creuses et son visage osseux, ses yeux cernés de noir. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais malgré des traits tirés par la fatigue, il gardait une certaine beauté, fragile et délicate.

-Jacob est bien là où il est.

-Pourquoi avoir tenté de t'enfuir ?

La confusion qui régnait dans les yeux de Twist s'apaisa, l'espace de quelque secondes.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demande pourquoi, Alucard ? Oh, bien sûr, je sais tout de toi, mon cher, continua le dément en voyant une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux du Roi Sans-Vie. Durant les trente années passées enfermées dans une cave, enchaîné comme moi à un mur, incapable de bouger, de parler, de te battre, de te nourrir ou même simplement de te venger, combien de de fois as-tu maudit ton geôlier, celui que tu entendais rire, vivre et jouir de l'existence au dessus de toi ?... J'avais envie d'un peu de liberté.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

Le sourire de Twist s'effaça peu à peu alors qu'il fixait un point invisible près d'Alucard. Son regard fou se fit plus fou encore.

-J'ai si peur... Ça s'approche, tu sais. Des choses dans les ténèbres au delà des ténèbres elles-mêmes, hors du monde... Je les sens... aaaaah !

Il se tordit de douleur, les yeux crispés comme si une aiguille venait de s'enfoncer dans son crâne. Autour d'Alucard, les ombres se rétractèrent.

-Elles rampent... elles rampent au bord de ma conscience. Je les vois en rêve et le Seigneur du Dessous... mon Seigneur...il ne les sent pas ! Je lui dis ! Je lui dis mais il ne les vois pas ! Je l'appelle à l'aide et il ne comprend pas ! … Je suis sortit et je les ai appelées ! Leurs chants étaient si beaux, si apaisants...

Un sanglot lui comprima la gorge et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Des larmes de sang coulaient de ses yeux mais sa bouche était tordue en rictus sans joie. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, toute trace d'incohérence semblait à nouveau avoir déserté son esprit pourtant encore en ébullition. Seigneur du Dessous ? il n'y avait pas à chercher longtemps pour comprendre que Twist parlait du Diable lui-même.

-Je les appelées... pour les faire payer. Tu n'as pas encore vu mes geôliers, Alucard ? Ce sont des monstres, des chiens... Des abominations que j'aurais égorgé depuis longtemps si j'avais pu. Mais ils ont donné à Jacob du poison pour m'enchaîner.

-Si ce qu'ils donnaient à Jacob te maintenait endormi, comment t'es-tu réveillé ?

-Comme mes rêves étaient doux... j'ai revu mon enfance. J'ai revu le premier damné que j'ai châtié. J'ai revu son visage tordu de souffrance pendant qu'il brûlait vif dans le puis de mine. J'étais heureux. J'avais purifié les Limbes d'un rebelle... J'ai revu les tunnels, les tombes sans fins, les boyaux tièdes, les entrailles noires et grouillantes où je suis né. Et je me suis vu, moi, dans les ténèbres. Et soudainement je n'étais plus... seul. Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi. Partout. Il était tout autour, il était … il était le monde lui-même et même le Seigneur du Dessous faisait partie de lui. Mon rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar...

Et le seul moyen d'échapper à un cauchemar est de se réveiller, évidemment. Alucard sentit l'esprit dément s'accrocher au sien comme une sangsue, tentant désespérément d'y planter des griffes avides, de savoir, de voir, de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de lui faire mal. Mais il était plus entraîné que lui à ce petit jeu et les griffes de Twist raclaient sans succès sur les barrières mentales dont il s'entourait.

-Mais toi, Roi Mort-Vivant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'altruisme... n'est pas dans ta nature...

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur ce corps. Je suis venu le rendre à son propriétaire.

-J'ai tout les droits, pauvre idiot ! Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Je me fiche de la mort... et de la souffrance...

Il fut pris d'un rire hystérique qui secoua ses épaules maigres et résonna dans la pièce, mais peina à couvrir les lointains hurlements du vampire prisonnier de sa propre tête.

-Ah ! Il hurle, tu l'entend comme il hurle ?! Il ne peut pas s'opposer à moi... Je suis le Porcher des Limbes ! Je suis... le Purificateur des Enfers ! Je les nettoie des rebelles, je châtie ceux qui violent les lois du Dessous... Oui ! Je suis peut-être enchaîné à ce mur, sous-fifre, et tu as peut-être envoyé vers Dieu tes propres citoyens par milliers, mais MOI ! J'ai massacré plus de déviants réprouvés que tu ne peux l'imaginer parce que j'en avais le droit, ils étaient sales, révoltés, paresseux... Et ce gamin naïf qui m'a cédé son corps... et tous les autres qu'il a accueillit avant moi... je les ai châtiés comme j'ai châtié les autres.

Il continua de rire nerveusement, cognant son dos et sa tête contre le mur derrière lui dans un mouvement de balancier erratique.

Alucard le toisa avec une pitié mêlée de dégoût. L'aura qui émanait du vampire était tordue, démente. Elle lui ressemblait, en un sens. L'esprit de Twist évoquait un animal fou tournant en rond dans sa cage, courant après une proie imaginaire en se jetant contre les murs. Le pire était que sous cet esprit torturé et fou, on percevait d'autres consciences, plus ténues... Il n'y avait pas un seul esprit, dans ce corps ramassé et maigre, il y en avait neuf qui se marchaient dessus, et l'ensemble ressemblait à une hydre dont les neuf têtes se battaient en permanence, chacune voulant prendre le commandement du corps. C'était un seul esprit non pas morcelé mais pourrit par des esprits parasites, tumeurs envahissantes et bruyantes qui s'amenaient mutuellement au bord de la folie. Alucard se rappela l'esprit commun partagé par les monstres qu'ils avaient combattu un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient l'esprit de ruche : chacun d'entre eux se voyait comme une composante d'un organisme unique, aucun n'avait d'individualité. Ils ne faisaient qu'un et pensaient en même temps, comme un seul esprit dans plusieurs corps. Les fourmis, les abeilles, les termites pensaient de cette façon. Ce vampire-là était leur antithèse : neuf esprits pour un seul corps. Et au centre, un individu, l'âme parasitée de Jacob, torturée, tourmentée, qui n'était plus maître chez lui. Si Twist avait été fou dans sa vie humaine, alors ces dernières années passées dans la tête d'un autre n'avaient pas dû arranger les choses.

-Tu n'as pas pu le tuer, pas vrai ? dit Alucard avec hauteur, s'approchant doucement de la créature agitée de spasmes. Je le sens dans ta tête. Dis-moi, Twist, quelles tortures infâmes lui as-tu infligé pour le faire prisonnier ? Tu as peut-être tué bien des êtres humains mais... tu n'as rien pu faire contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'échappe encore. Il se débat encore, quelque part. Tu n'as pas pu le tuer.

Il retira ses lunettes. Une légère douleur se fit sentir sur sa tempe lorsque Twist essaya de déchirer son esprit, mais il l'ignora, ça n'était rien de plus qu'une piqûre de moustique. Le sourire de Twist s'effaça.

-Tu es _faible, __continua Alucard, impitoyable. _

-LA FERME ! hurla Twist en se levant, les chaînes se tendant derrière lui.

Les ombres autour d'Alucard se couvrirent de centaines de petites paires d'yeux rouges brillant d'intelligence. Un sourire carnassier tordit le visage d'Alucard alors que Baskerville apparaissait dans son ombre. Des couinements de rongeur se mêlèrent aux grondements du chien de l'enfer. Les yeux de Twist exprimaient autant la colère que le désespoir.

-Des _rats_ ? cracha Alucard en manquant d'éclater de rire. Tu as bouffé des rats pendant toutes ces années où tu étais enfermé ?

-LA FERME ! La ferme, je t'ai dit ! Je t'interdis de dire que je suis faible, tu m'entend ?! brailla-t-il tandis que la bave moussait au coin de ses lèvres. Ne me regarde pas de haut, chien d'Hellsing ! Je sais des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée ! Malgré mes chaînes je suis plus libre que toi...Tu peux me regarder de haut, mais... oh, oui ! Tu ne sais rien !

Les mâchoires luisantes de salive de Twist se refermèrent dans un claquement sec à quelques centimètres du visage d'Alucard, impassible.

-Crois-tu ? dit-il doucement. Tu n'es pas libre, Twist. Tu es prisonnier de ta propre tête. Ce n'est même pas _ta _tête, d'ailleurs, mais celle d'un vampire qui a été trop naïf. Jacob a eu le temps de me montrer ce qu'il savait de toi, Porcher des Limbes, comme tu aime à t'appeler.

-Dis-moi, vampire... _qui est Seras Victoria_ ?

Un sourire dément tordit le visage de Twist alors que les yeux d'Alucard s'écarquillaient. Les prunelles de Twist luisaient de lubricité. Il n'avait pas pu...

-Oh, je la vois, tu peux essayer de me cacher ta petite chienne autant que tu veux, je la vois... Et je la _sens _sur toi.

Ce disant, il passa sa langue ses lèvres d'un air de gourmandise lubrique. Alucard parvenait à peine à cacher sa surprise. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette cellule, et il avait caché Seras et Integra au plus profond de lui pour que ce porc ne les trouve pas. Depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans cette cave il s'était barricadé derrière des murailles mentales que personne n'avait pu franchir. Dieu seul sait comment Twist avait réussit à lire ses pensées, qu'il avait soigneusement maîtrisées et cachées tout en se défendant contre toute intrusion. Non, c'était pire que ça. Il n'avait pas lu ses pensées, il avait fouillé sa _mémoire, _chose qu'aucun être n'avait été capable de faire jusque là.Et il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé sa garde un seul instant.

-LUI sait, Alucard... Celui qui murmure de l'autre côté des ténèbres... Tu as plutôt bon goût, mais...

Il s'interrompit et son sourire s'élargit encore.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle est encore _vierge_ ? Vraiment ? Dis-moi Alucard, qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser un monstre tel que toi à ne pas traîner cette innocente petite pucelle jusqu'à ton cercueil et lui arracher sa virginité morceau par morceau ? Ne vas pas me faire croire le contraire, tu ne pense qu'à ça, et _elle aussi_...

Ce disant il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air obscène tandis qu'il le mitraillait d'images mentales plus lubriques les unes que les autres.

Il y eu un horrible bruit lorsque Alucard arracha d'un coup de griffe la moitié de la gorge de Twist. Le prisonnier, de douleur plus que de surprise, ne parvint qu'à produire un gargouillement humide et un peu de sang ruissela de sa bouche, laquelle était toujours tordue par un sourire qui commençait sérieusement à faiblir. Le visage d'Alucard était parfaitement inexpressif, même ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une froideur de glace. Il continua d'agripper Twist à la gorge. S'il le lâchait, la tête allait probablement rouler sur le y avait été un peu fort : l'os de la colonne vertébrale était visible et il avait déchiqueté la carotide _et_ la jugulaire. Le sang ruisselait sur le sol dallé par litres entiers, faisant saliver Alucard que l'odeur de l'hémoglobine et la souffrance mettaient toujours en appétit. Mais la colère - non, la fureur toute à la fois glaciale et brûlante qui s'était emparé de lui en un instant, le submergeant avec la violence d'un volcan en éruption, ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réfléchir. C'était une erreur. Mais il n'allait certainement pas plaindre le déchet qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

-Gggllh...

-Silence, dit Alucard d'une voix monocorde, et le gargouillement s'acheva.

Sa main se resserra autour de la plaie sanguinolente qu'était le cou du vampire. Twist tenta d'émettre un son mais se heurta à un manque cruel de cordes vocales. Sa trachée ayant été également arraché, il ne pouvait plus respirer de toute façon. La plaie, si monstrueuse qu'elle soit, allait se régénérer, mais lentement. Il était trop affamé et affaiblit pour guérir rapidement.

-Sais-tu comment j'ai été vaincu, Twist ? murmura Alucard d'une voix aussi douce qu'un morceau de sucre à l'arsenic. J'ai combattu. Longtemps. Et j'ai été vaincu. Par un mortel, oui. Un mortel qui avait pour lui la force, l'ingéniosité et la volonté. Un. Seul. Homme. J'ai été écartelé par l'humiliation et le désespoir avant d'être réduit à l'état de prisonnier impuissant. Et mon corps n'a pas pourrit en terre, Twist. Je suis revenu à la vie, plus fort encore et peut-être plus libre parce que je n'ai pas à partager mon corps avec d'autres âmes envahissantes, enfin libéré de cette furie de conquête inutile et ennuyeuse, à la longue. Mon corps m'appartient, Twist. Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu as été attaqué dans le dos et battu à mort comme un animal. Et ton corps a pourrit, dévoré par les vers. Tu n'es rien, Twist. Un souvenir qui s'accroche au corps d'un immortel. Tu es moins qu'un chien, Twist. Tu es un parasite. Un insecte. Tu n'es _rien_.

Des larmes écarlates roulèrent sur les joues creuses de l'être morcelé qui se vidait de son sang sous ses doigts.

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps avec toi, dit Alucard dont la voix rappelait maintenant le frottement de la lame d'un poignard qu'on dégaine. On va en finir ici. Une fois que je serais sortit de sa tête, Twist, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Sinon je te retrouverais, et ce que je te mettrais dans la gueule n'aura rien à envier à ce que tu as pu faire à tes victimes.

Les yeux de Twist s'écarquillèrent de terreur, alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'étirait lentement sur le visage du Roi Sans-Vie. Des crocs tranchants le regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, et il sentit l'esprit d'Alucard se déverser dans le sien, dévastant tout sur son passage.

* * *

Les vampires maîtrisent plusieurs sortes d'hypnoses. Il y a celle qui permet de faire plier la volonté, et celle qui permet d'instiller une peur diffuse et une paranoïa galopante. Dans les deux cas, il suffit de s'introduire dans l'esprit et de le tordre à loisir. Mais si on le voulait, on pouvait pousser plus loin l'exploration et la manipulation. Zorin Blitz maîtrisait cet art à la perfection et Seras en avait fait les frais. Le problème avec une personnalité comme celle de Jacob, c'est qu'il est difficile de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle s'accroche comme une tique et il faut l'assommer pour pouvoir l'arracher.

Jacob était toujours là, quelque part, prisonnier d'un cauchemar où Twist l'avait enfermé à double tour. Et les autres personnalités n'avaient pas le quart de la puissance requise pour se battre contre lui, seul Jacob pouvait le faire. C'est là que l'affaire se corsait. Fouiller un esprit sain demande patience et attention. Fouiller un esprit malade est très dangereux parce qu'il est chaotique et imprévisible. C'est un labyrinthe dont on n'est jamais sûr de trouver la sortie. Trouver un souvenir précis dans un esprit sain, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais trouver une personnalité cachée au milieu d'un fouillis incohérent de souvenirs parasites revenait à chercher une paillette dans le désert du Sahara. Pendant une tempête de sable.

* * *

Au début, tout était noir. Puis des fragments d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux dans une absence totale de son. Seuls lui parvenaient les cris du vampire prisonnier de sa propre folie. Alucard marcha un moment dans les ténèbres silencieuses, vers les cris, puis le paysage de l'esprit apparut autour de lui, morceau par morceau.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le brouillard. Gris, cotonneux. Il enveloppait chaque élément comme une ouate froide. Autour de lui, des monstres mécaniques, souillés de rouille et de boue. Un labyrinthe de hangars sales, d'entrepôts, de bâtiments anonymes et sans âmes et magnifiques, noirs comme la suie et gris comme le désespoir, hantés par d'incertains fantômes. Alucard avança entre les monolithes creux où erraient des silhouettes voûtées par la fatigue. Les tunnels. Le feu. Les ascenseurs qui emmenaient les hommes, comme du bétail, dans les entrailles impitoyables de la terre. Ce n'était pas un souvenir de Jacob. C'était un fragment de la mémoire de Twist. C'était un cauchemar, un enfer et un foyer tout à la fois. Il connaissait bien cette cité de fer et de poussière, son brouillard glacé, ses maisons froides, et le désespoir qui chuintait de chaque mur comme une moisissure. Hommes et femmes, brisés, blasés, avançant comme des bagnards dans un trou qu'on appelait puis de mine. Alucard les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée des Enfers, gardée par aucun Cerbère sinon le squelette rouillé d'une grue, et une montagne de terril noir.

_Au commencement était le brouillard, et le Diable créa les damnés à partir du brouillard pour qu'ils construisent l'Enfer qui s'étendrait au dessous de la ville toute grise. Il était né loin du regard de Dieu, dans la mine, au milieu du charbon. Les ténèbres l'avaient enveloppé de leur douce chaleur rassurante. Après avoir quitté les entrailles de sa mère, elle fit sortir des entrailles de la terre et le soleil lui brûla les yeux. Il quittait les mines pour mieux y revenir. Chaque fois que les rouages métalliques de l'ascenseur se mettaient en branle, il lui semblait qu'il descendait en Enfer, un Enfer noir, étouffant, où les damnés, souillés de poussière et de sueur trimaient sans relâche pour étendre un peu plus le Royaume des Ténèbres. Les ténèbres étaient rassurantes. Parfois. Il se souvenait d'un jour où les flammes de l'Enfer s'étaient déchaînées contre les esclaves noircis de charbon. Il y avait eut des hurlements, des cris, le grondement horrible des mâchoires de la terre qui se referment sur la chair. Il avait ouvert les yeux dans l'obscurité et entendu sa mère murmurer des prières. Alors l'enfant se dit que Dieu les entendrait et viendrait les sauver de leur Géhenne. Le temps passa et il sentit sa mère se raidir contre lui et devenir froide. Il su que tout était perdu et que l'Enfer allait le digérer. Et il entendit une voix, dans l'obscurité. Elle était douce mais ferme et lui dit qu'il allait survivre. Il perdit connaissance alors qu'au loin retentissaient les coups de pioches frénétiques de ceux qui tentaient de trouver leurs frères._

_Et puis ses yeux s'étaient ouverts à nouveau. Il y avait la douleur, des pleurs, et un grand vide dans sa poitrine. Il entendit son père, la voix brisée par les sanglots, demander à Dieu pourquoi il les avait abandonnés. Il redescendit à nouveau dans les boyaux sombres et putrides, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, non plus pour creuser mais pour surveiller. Alors qu'il rôdait dans les tunnels familiers et rassurants, il entendit à nouveau la voix et elle lui révéla la Vérité. Dieu les avait abandonnés parce qu'ils étaient en Enfer. Ils étaient damnés, réprouvés, corrompus, pécheurs. La voix était le Diable et l'aimait comme son fils car il était né dans ses entrailles. Il était son ange exterminateur. Il était le Porcher des Limbes, le Gardien des Damnés, à la fois bourreau et surveillant. Il devait purger l'Enfer de ceux qui tentaient d'adoucir leur sort. Ceux qui faisaient mal leur travail. Les insouciants. Les paresseux. Les fuyards. _

_Alors, il avait reprit sa pioche et avait commencé son travail... _

_Puis, un jour, les rebelles l'avaient trouvé. Il en avait déjà punit tant. Des hommes saouls, des femmes paresseuses, des enfants fugueurs. Quand la nuit de dedans s'étendait au dehors, il sortait, et il chassait. Et puis une nuit, après avoir jeté le corps d'un damné dans un haut-fourneau, ils étaient venu. Ils avaient vengés leurs frères pécheurs et l'avaient abandonné dans une rue sale et déserte. Des ténèbres silencieuses avait jaillit son salut, alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, brisé, broyé._

_Jacob._

Alucard descendit dans les tunnels sombre, parsemés de visages tordus de souffrance. Il n'y avait que l'odeur du sang et de la pierre morte, inerte, et pourtant d'étranges pulsations faisaient vibrer les murs comme de la chair vivante. Descendre, descendre au plus profond de la démence, dans le terreau des tourments d'un être tordu à la naissance et broyé par l'existence. La peur engendre l'isolement, qui engendre la souffrance, qui engendre la folie, qui engendre l'isolement... Serpent qui se mort la queue, Ouroboros d'une odieuse alchimie, si commune, si banale. Combien y en avait-il, de Twist potentiels ? Combien ont vu leur esprit pourrir, gangrené de plaies infectées, sans cesses rouvertes, jamais soignées ? Combien d'humains ne répandent pas derrière eux l'odeur nauséabonde de leur folies cachées ? Elle vous pousse dedans et un jour jaillit sur votre visage et votre langue comme un herpès.

Alucard et Twist n'étaient pas si différent. Oui. Il avait eu tord de le nier, après tout. Lui aussi sentait sa raison, siècle après siècle, grignotée par le petit ver rouge de la folie. Et alors qu'il marchait dans les mines de l'esprit de Twist, les murs se faisaient plus rouges et plus mouvants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus des tunnels mais les entrailles d'un être plus grand que les mondes.

Il trouva Jacob au plus profond de la mine qui n'en était plus une. Recroquevillé dans les ténèbres vivantes comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Il était tel que dans la réalité, sans la camisole. Torse nu, on voyait ses côtes saillir légèrement. Il était couvert de plaies profondes. Des plaies faites par une pioche. Les murs pulsaient plus fortement autour de lui, les visages se tordaient en d'affreux spasmes de souffrance. Alucard resta coi un long moment devant cet être bizarre, plongé dans une profonde léthargie à ses pieds.

Il était aussi fragile qu'un enfant et aussi puissant qu'une douzaine de typhons. Plus un vampire est âgé, plus il devient puissant. Et Jacob n'avait qu'un siècle de moins que lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir à l'œuvre pour connaître sa puissance, elle émanait de lui sans qu'il ne la contrôle, effet probable de sa folie. Et pourtant... Allongé, recroquevillé dans cette position, quelques mèches rousses barrant un visage exprimant une profonde sérénité, il était l'image même de la fragilité, de la douceur. Il n'y avait aucune cruauté en lui. Juste le chaos.

_« Réveille-toi. »_, ordonna-t-il à l'agneau au corps de monstre._  
_


End file.
